Shinobi No Kokoro
by Mikami Yuriko
Summary: After the defeat of Tenrai, when the country was at peace, the two silent ninjas silently sort out their own problems. Throughout fate's tests, their love proved ever steadfast ever loyal. PAIRING: Rikimaru x Ayame. WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMON, ANGST. C
1. Realization

**Shinobi no Kokoro**

**By: Mikami Yuriko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in the fanfiction below. Rikimaru, Ayame, Tatsumaru, Onikage, Lord Mei-Oh, Tenrai, Princess Kiku, Lord Gohda and counsel Sekiya all belong to ACTIVISION USA. I do own Kasumi, Noriko, Mikami Shiro and Mikami Sasuke.**

**A/N: Set after the game, Tenchu: WoH. This is my fist fanfiction. Ever. Made in 2004.**

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, Suggestive SITUATIONS.**

**Chapter 1: Realization**

Home; they were going home. Rikimaru ran after Ayame. He and Ayame had just vanquished Tenrai; the plot to resurrect Mei-Oh had been foiled. And, at least, for a while, people will sleep soundly in their beds. Rikimaru contemplated on his situation as he ran. He was thought to be dead for a year. He hadn't seen Ayame in a year.

He wondered if anything changed. His partner had always been the sarcastic one, yet she was the only one to ever make him smile. Ayame was the only person left in the clan he led. Without the future generation to train, the Azuma ninja clan would die. What would happen then?

Suddenly, a naughty thought came to Rikimaru's mind. What if he and Ayame were to get married and have children? Rikimaru blushed a deep shade of crimson and shook his head. That would never happen. He swore that he'd never consider Ayame as anything else other than a partner ever again.

That's right, ever again.

Once, during their days with Master Shiunsai and Tatsumaru, Rikimaru started to notice things about Ayame. Things that he didn't see before, such as the way she smiled, her honey scented hair, how cute she looked when she complained and pouted, her pink luscious lips…her long creamy legs-hold it!

'This is getting ridiculous…' Rikimaru thought. He was doing it again. He just swore that he won't think of her like that, but then, he just did.

The lack of Ayame's rushing figure in front of him made him snap back to reality. She had stopped several meters behind. Rikimaru, not knowing her reasons for stopping, also came to a halt. He turned around to see her sitting on the ground, her face cast down, her arms wrapped around herself; he felt a wave of compassion surge through him. Rikimaru slowly walked over to her form and knelt in front of her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Rikimaru…" she breathed, "You should hurry back to the castle. I'll be fine. I just want to be alone for a while…"

Rikimaru raised an eyebrow, "You want to lay here, in the middle of a forest and what? Wait for enemy ninjas?"

Ayame snarled, "It's my problem Rikimaru!"

Rikimaru just stared at her form and then, something caught his eye, blood flowed through Ayame's top. He drew his hand towards her top and touched the crimson substance. He growled, "When were you planning on telling me? I asked you if you were alright!"

Ayame swatted his hand away, "I was injured during the fight with Tenrai. It's nothing serious."

Rikimaru shook his head, "No. I would never leave you Ayame. You're my partner and one of the last ninjas of our clan."

Ayame smiled, "Why do you always treat me like the damsel in distress? I can take care of myself you know?"

Rikimaru looked at her from top to bottom, "We'll talk later; let's heal you first." He rummaged from his pockets, and found empty healing bottles. He frowned and turned to her, "Do you have many healing potions left?"

Ayame shook her head. Rikimaru thought for a while. They weren't that far from the castle, they already covered more than half of the distance. He walked over to her again, "Let me see the wound Ayame"

Ayame blushed and gritted her teeth, "No. I'm fine!" she snapped defiantly. Rikimaru sighed and drew her closer, his fingers touched the wound. It was on Ayame's right side, just below her right breast. As Rikimaru's fingers brushed Ayame's flesh, his feelings came rushing back.

He knew at that instant that he saw Ayame in a different way. He had denied it to himself enough. He was attracted to her and did not know what to do about it. Actually, attraction was a more subtle way of putting it. For years Rikimaru hid behind his mask. He hid from the truth, from her, and from himself.

And that truth was that he loved Ayame, with all his heart and soul. But, given their situation, she being his partner, he repressed his feelings. He had to, he convinced himself; he had to conceal them in fear of jeopardizing both she and himself. Ayame leaned on the tree behind her and tried to ignore Rikimaru's hands. 'His hands look strong and rough but when he touches me, he's so gentle…' she thought.

Rikimaru stood up and looked around. He needed to clean the wound. Ayame was right, it wasn't serious; it was a deep cut, but not deep enough to cause real damage. But, if left the way it was, it can cause serious infections. He turned to her again, "Are there any more?"

Ayame looked at him, "ummm…yeah, but it's just a scrape on my left thigh."

Rikimaru grimaced, "When are you going to learn to trust me? If you keep this up, one of us will wind up dead. I trust you Ayame; but you have to trust me too…"

Ayame felt guilty, he was right, again. But then again, when was he ever wrong? Rikimaru came to her and offered her his hand, "Come on, there's a stream nearby, we'll clean those injuries." Ayame was hesitant in giving her hand. Rikimaru growled, annoyed and pulled her up, "Can you walk?"

"Yes."

The two proceeded to the stream. Once there, Ayame sat on the ground while Rikimaru cleaned both the wounds. Rikimaru's feelings of attraction grew as he examined the wound by Ayame's rib cage. Ayame flinched as he touched her thigh. If any other man did what Rikimaru had done, she would make sure that he did not live to see another day.

Still, she didn't mind the feeling. The feeling of someone special holding her…If only Tatsumaru hadn't died, then maybe…Her thoughts were interrupted when Rikimaru spoke.

"Please forgive me for this…" he breathed before proceeding to tear off a part of Ayame's pants, exposing her whole thigh and hip. He used that cloth as well as the spare handkerchief he kept to dress the wounds. Ayame blushed; Rikimaru was the only person to see these parts of her body.

"Alright. We're done. Let's go." he said beginning to walk away. Ayame stood up and walked towards him, limping slightly. 'This will not do.' she thought, shaking her head. She mustered all of her strength once again and tried her best to walk with the same pace as Rikimaru.

Rikimaru heard the unevenness of her steps and turned to see her looking as smug as ever, "What? What did I do now?"

"You're limping." he stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "Do you need assistance?"

She started to say "no" but he already walked up to her and carried her. "Rikimaru! Put me down this instant!" she yelled, throwing light punches on his chest. Rikimaru just stared at her and another wave of desire swept over him as he noted how close their faces were.

Apparently, she noticed too and was silent. Ayame turned her head and avoided his intense gaze, "Alright", she said folding her arms, "You may carry me; but only as far as the village gates. I don't want people to think I'm a weakling!" she stated; like a spoiled brat giving orders. As Rikimaru rushed through the woods, Ayame felt drowsy and tired. She finally gave up trying to stay awake and fell asleep in Rikimaru's arms.

They reached the village gates but there was still no word from Ayame. He looked at her and noticed she was still asleep. He walked into the village while receiving dirty looks from the men who also noticed Ayame's exposed thigh while the women giggled at the sight of Rikimaru carrying Ayame. Rikimaru felt uneasy; he also felt annoyed that any man would dare look at Ayame the way those men did.

Rikimaru ran past the nosy villagers and darted for Gohda castle. Behind the doors of the castle came the running and cheerful Princess Kiku, "Rikimaru!" she chirped. She then frowned when she saw the sleeping figure in Rikimaru's arms, "What happened to oneechan?" she asked worriedly. "She's been injured in the last fight with Tenrai, Hime-sama. Please do not worry."

He looked over at Ayame and turned back to Kiku, "This is Ayame after all." He grinned behind his mask. Rikimaru felt a warm sensation as Ayame stirred and snuggled closer to his chest.

Rikimaru bowed at the Princess with Ayame still in his arms, "Hime-sama, I take my leave. Ayame needs medical attention."

"Alright." was all Kiku said.

xxxxx

Rikimaru reached the castle healer Noriko. The woman bowed to Rikimaru and spoke, "What has happened?"

Rikimaru explained that she had been injured and was just tired from the trip; nothing really serious. Rikimaru laid Ayame on one of the beds and stared at her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful. Rikimaru hadn't even noticed that he'd been staring at her until Noriko cleared her throat, "She'll need a change of clothes Rikimaru…"

Rikimaru understood immediately and nodded. He closed the door behind him and Noriko took a closer look at Ayame's wounds.

As she applied the disinfectant, Ayame opened her eyes and yawned, "Noriko-san? Huh? Where's Rikimaru? Are we…back? Already?" Noriko smiled, "Ah yes Ayame, your prince charming brought you here." she teased and Ayame blushed, "What? He's not my prince charming!"

Noriko giggled, "Whatever you say dear." Noriko sighed, "I do wish that you two would avoid getting hurt." Ayame smirked, "Well, look at the bright side, with us constantly being your patients, your skills won't become rusty!"

Noriko giggled, "I suppose you're right. So, Ayame" she began, "How are you?" Ayame gave her a confused look, "I'm fine…" Noriko pressed on, "I mean, really…"

Ayame thought carefully. Noriko put a hand on her shoulder, "I know something's wrong. I just want to tell you that running away from problems won't solve anything…" with these words Noriko turned to leave the room to let Ayame rest. In the dark, Ayame sat up on the bed and buried her face on her hands. Noriko was right; running wasn't going to help and pretending to be happy wasn't the answer. 'I won't cry…I won't cry…' Ayame mentally repeated the mantra in her mind.

She gritted her teeth and clenched the sheets around her. 'Tatsumaru, why did you leave again?'

Once again tears threatened to spill and Ayame fought them back. Ayame fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sweet slumber to take over, but it never came. The moment she closed her eyes, she was haunted by Tatsumaru's face. She tossed and turned in her bed.

After an eternity of misery, sleep finally came.

xxxxx

Ayame woke up to the feeling of someone lingering in the room. She opened her eyes to see Rikimaru standing over her.

"Hey…" Ayame yawned groggily. "How are you feeling?" he asked in an expressionless manner. Ayame quickly inspected her wounds and found none, 'Noriko-san must have healed me in my sleep…'

"Can't complain!" she beamed. Rikimaru nodded, "I trust that you'll be fit to spar then?"

Ayame thought; she hadn't sparred with Rikimaru in a while, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt.' She smirked, "Of course I am! But don't complain when I beat you to a pulp!"

Rikimaru smiled and closed his eyes. Ayame was always cheerful and full of spirit.

"Meet me in the training yard in two hours." he said in a gruff voice. Ayame raised an eyebrow, "Why not in ten minutes?"

Rikimaru shook his head, "No. You like to bathe before a confrontation. Also, you like to prepare, so you'll probably eat a good meal, prepare your outfit and so on. I just don't want to wait. If I told you to meet me in the next ten minutes, you'll arrive two hours later."

Ayame stared and blinked at him. He was right. Ayame scratched her head, "Am I _that_ predictable?"

Rikimaru smiled and left the room, leaving Ayame with her thoughts.

xxxxx

Rikimaru leaned against the wall by the training yard, two hours later. A moment later, Ayame walked through the castle doors, wearing a smug look on her face. He continued to gaze into her eyes as she walked closer to him. Ayame stopped a good five meters in front of Rikimaru, "So, are you ready?"

He nodded.

They walked into the middle of the platform while holding each other's gaze. Suddenly, Rikimaru noticed Ayame's facial features harden; her eyes keen and calculating, she was ready for battle. They both drew their weapons while waiting for the other to strike first.

Ayame lunged at Rikimaru, slashing and swinging her twin short swords high and low at him. Rikimaru anticipated her combo and blocked all of her attacks. Ayame growled as he swung Izayoi a mere few inches away from her neck. Ayame, with her speed, dodged Rikimaru's swings and slipped past him and into his back, ready for a barrage of punches. However, Rikimaru anticipated this and tripped her by kicking her on the legs. Ayame snarled in annoyance as she hit the floor with a thud. Rikimaru smirked as he hovered above her, "Had enough?"

Ayame gritted her teeth and stood up and as soon as she did, she tackled him to the ground. Rikimaru failed to anticipate this as her sudden adrenaline rush caught him off guard.

Rikimaru felt a warm sensation rush through him as he noted their current position; with him on laying on his back and her straddling his hips. Ayame however failed to notice this and as quick as she can, her hands reached for Rikimaru's neck. She only managed to pull his mouth mask off of his face before he caught both her arms and grasped them tightly.

Ayame groaned in pain as Rikimaru overpowered her and rolled her over. She was now on her back while he straddled her hips. She struggled to get free but his strong arms and legs held her in place. Rikimaru's mind wandered as he looked at her powerless state. Ayame saw his indisposition, managed to free one her hands and punched him square in the face. Rikimaru fell off of her and held his sore jaw.

"You'll have to do better than that Rikimaru!" she yelled, her eyes blazing, "Catch me if you can!" she taunted as she disappeared beyond the castle walls. Rikimaru ran after her and grappled onto the wall. He scouted the area and saw her running into the hills, just at the edge of a bamboo forest. He jumped off the wall and ran towards her. Ayame saw his rapidly approaching figure and darted into the forest.

Rikimaru followed her into the forest but lost sight of her. He walked cautiously in the forest. Eyeing everything and listening intently for any sound. Unknown to Rikimaru, Ayame was perched up on a tree behind him. Ayame watched him walk from above. And as he began to walk forward, she jumped from the tree for another assault. Rikimaru heard the branches sway as Ayame jumped and he automatically pinpointed her. He drew Izayoi just in time to parry her tantō.

They continued to duel until Ayame was backed into the edge of the hill, and with one quick move, Rikimaru repelled her last attack and this caused Ayame to lose her balance and her weapons. The weapons lay on the ground while Rikimaru held Izayoi to her neck. Ayame dared not move and he smirked, "What's the matter? Too much for you?"

Ayame gritted her teeth and he took one step closer. Instinctively, she stepped back, only to discover that she was at the end of the line. She began to lose her balance and this distracted Rikimaru. It distracted him long enough for her to pull him down with her as she stumbled down the hill.

As they stumbled down, Ayame held on to Rikimaru as tight as she could, burying her face within his chest. They landed with Ayame laying on her back and Rikimaru being situated in between her bent legs. Rikimaru supported his weight with his elbows; he didn't want to crush Ayame beneath him.

Ayame furrowed her eyebrows and panted heavily. Ayame's eyes stared at his. Rikimaru could not look away and his face descended upon hers, until they were an inch away. Ayame froze; she didn't know how to handle such a situation. She could feel his breath on her lips. She swallowed and closed her eyes. He too closed his eyes and as their lips brushed against each other's Rikimaru's eyes shot open and he got off of her, "I'm sorry."

Before Ayame could fathom what had just happened between them, he was already gone.

xxxxx


	2. Confusion

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC, Suggestive Situations**

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

It was past midnight. Ayame could not sleep; not after what happened. She tossed and turned in her bed. 'It's no use.' she shook her head, 'Looks like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.'

Ayame got out of bed and took out her swords and a white fluffy towel. She stealthily walked out of her home and headed for the nearby pond within the forest. She loved the pond; it was where she could be at ease, without thinking of any burden.

Unknown to her, another figure roamed the forest.

Rikimaru could also not sleep, 'This is unacceptable. I am faltering. A mere woman is affecting me, distracting me…'

But as he thought those words, a little voice in his head joined in, 'Not just any woman. A woman who's full of spirit; one who's vibrant. A woman whom you care about deeply…' His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of someone singing lightly in the breeze. 'Someone else is here'. With his new found curiosity, Rikimaru quietly followed the voice until it led him to the forest pond. His gray eyes peered through the bushes around him and saw what looked like a goddess before him.

He blinked once. He blinked twice. He wasn't dreaming; the vision did lie before his very eyes. Before him was a woman; a woman that was bathed in moonlight. The moonlight illuminated her smooth and pale skin. He tore his eyes away from her and noticed her discarded clothes on the ground. He turned to her again and was intrigued by her unknown identity. She had her back to him but he was still entranced by her apparently flawless figure. She continued to sing and Rikimaru clenched his fists, 'This is preposterous. I should go…' he turned to leave when he heard her speak, "What happened today? Why would Riki do that?"

His heart froze. He knew that voice. He whipped around to see that the woman had turned towards his direction. She did not notice him and seemed to be deep in thought. Her raven black hair fell to her shoulders, her pink lips pouted, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, the water barely covering her bare chest. She let her hand run through her silky hair and Rikimaru felt the blood being pumped up to his head and a tinge of electricity shooting through him making the bulge in his pants grow. Rikimaru's heart pounded at his sudden realization, 'Ayame…'

As if sensing his thoughts, Ayame's eyes blazed, "Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded. Ayame instinctively attempted to reach for her weapons but it dawned to her that if she did, she would be utterly exposed to the stranger.

Rikimaru left his hiding place and took in her shocked face. "What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

Ayame felt her anger rising, "I came here for a midnight bath! I should ask you Rikimaru! How long have you been standing there?" Rikimaru could say nothing and she rolled her eyes out of annoyance, "Well, could you at least pass me my towel and turn around?"

Rikimaru nodded and reached for the towel. He walked closer to her and handed her the towel and the garment. He then turned around and she proceeded to dress. As soon as she was finished, Rikimaru faced her, and once again, uncomfortable silence was between them.

Rikimaru decided to break the silence and whispered, "I'm sorry." She raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I did not expect to see you here. And as I turned to leave, you felt me and here we are."

Ayame nodded, "Well, no harm done. I guess I should be thankful that you weren't some enemy ninja huh?" she laughed.

Rikimaru nodded, "You are right. But I do hope you learn from this mistake." He began to walk away when Ayame ran after him, "Hey! Wait for me!"

The two walked back within the village, where they separated to be within their own homes.

xxxxx

The incident was never brought up again and it had been a month since Tenrai's defeat. Ayame began to lose her spirit. Everyday, she thought more and more of him.

'Tatsumaru…'

Every night she was haunted with disturbing visions of his death. To make matters worse, since the incident at the pond, Rikimaru avoided her like she was a disease. He would no longer offer her his company or spar with her.

'Hmph! What's his problem?' she thought angrily, 'How dare he ignore me? I should be the one ignoring him! Not the other way around!'

She stormed out of the castle with clenched fists. Princess Kiku noticed the change of behavior in Ayame and was quite concerned. And as princess Kiku saw Ayame storm out of the castle, she took it upon herself to consult her father.

xxxxx

Kiku proceeded to her father's chambers where he greeted her with much affection, "My daughter. What brings you here?"

Kiku returned his smile and nodded, "Father. Is something wrong with Ayame?" Lord Gohda raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that? Has something happened?"

Kiku shook her head, "No…it's just that…well, she seems angry and sad all the time. I hardly see her and Rikimaru talk. Did they have a fight?"

Lord Gohda thought carefully and crossed his arms, "Do not fret. I shall speak to them." Kiku smiled and hugged her father, "Thank you father."

Lord Gohda returned her embrace and smiled, "I'm sure there's nothing wrong. You'll see."

xxxxx

Ayame had just been through Lord Gohda's chambers, and still, even after all the talking, she still didn't feel any better. She had convinced him that nothing was wrong and that there had just been a misunderstanding with Rikimaru. She refused to tell him of her feelings for Tatsumaru. And right now, all she wanted to do was ring Rikimaru's neck.

She walked through the doors of the castle and noticed the sun setting. She smiled, seeing the sunset eased and soothed her mind. Without any further thought, she grappled onto the castle's roof and sat down to admire the scenery.

As the sun completely disappeared from the horizon, Ayame felt calm; her heartbeat and breathing steady. But suddenly, a tear fell on her hand; she brought her hand close to her eyes to examine it. She didn't even notice that she was already crying.

"To love…" she shook her head, laughing quietly yet sadly, "To love is to experience pain. It's not worth it…" she continued to wipe tears from her eyes but more came, "I love you Tatsumaru…but you couldn't feel the same for me…you never loved and would never love me…Why?" she whispered up to the now darkening sky.

"Oh Gods…is this to be my fate?" she asked aloud, "To be alone, to have no one? To be surrounded only by death…."

Ayame sobbed quietly on the roof when a voice spoke, "Ayame…"

Ayame looked up to see Rikimaru without his mask, look sympathetically at her, "Are you alright?" She turned her eyes away from him, "I'm fine. What do you want?"

Rikimaru remained unfazed even at her apparent irritation, "I deserve that." She snorted but he ignored it, "I came to apologize. I never meant to hurt you…I just didn't know what to say."

Ayame laughed, "Why do men all have the same lines?" Rikimaru gave her a puzzled look and she chuckled, "Forget it."

Ayame closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky. He walked closer to her and sat down beside her. Rikimaru looked at her briefly and also looked at the sky. Neither of them spoke and a raindrop fell on Ayame's cheek. Ayame opened her eyes slowly and looked at Rikimaru who was now staring into her eyes. Uncomfortable silence was felt again and more raindrops fell from the sky. Soon, it was raining.

Rikimaru stood up, "Come on, we are getting drenched." Ayame shook her head, "I don't want to go…Riki…" The tension was killing Rikimaru inside, "What?"

Ayame also stood up, smiled and took his hand in hers, "Why don't you enjoy the rain? It feels so good!" She sighed and closed her eyes while still holding onto his hand. Rikimaru pulled his hand away but she held on tighter thus resulting in her being pulled closer to him along with his hand.

She opened her eyes to see gray orbs staring back at her. Their faces were almost touching. She felt a chill run through her spine as the rain poured. Ayame brought her eyes and a hand to his lips and he did not protest, "You're so cold Rikimaru…"

Rikimaru opened his lips to say something but the feeling of her breath on his lips prevented him from speaking. Ayame looked at him again and she began to feel lost in his eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his around her waist. This time, as he touched her, there was no verbal protest, no punch, no nothing.

She was allowing him to touch her. He drew her into a hug and she accepted him wholeheartedly. She rested her head on his chest and sobbed. Rikimaru felt her anguish and held her tighter, "Ssshh…it's alright…" Being who he was, he knew that comforting crying girls wasn't his forte, but here, in this particular situation, he was giving it his best shot.

The sky cried along with Ayame as the rain raged on, as if feeling her pain and pitying her. Ayame looked up at him and mouthed a 'thank you'.

Rikimaru wiped her tears away and she chuckled as the rain fell on her face. Rikimaru could no longer take it, and he could feel his self control forsaking him. Ayame noticed him lean closer to her and she herself felt being taken in by the moment, like that day, on the hills when they sparred.

Their lips finally connected. Ayame froze; even Tatsumaru hadn't been able to make her feel this way. This was her first kiss. She was innocent, and untouched. Ayame moaned in the kiss; she did not expect Rikimaru's lips to be soft and warm…but they were.

After a long time of denying himself of this pleasure, Rikimaru felt contented. But his feelings of shame came rushing back and he pulled away. Ayame felt him and put a hand behind his head and pulled him closer. Rikimaru, feeling the shame and guilt slowly dissipate from within him, responded by prying her lips open with his tongue and exploring every crevice that her mouth had. She had tasted so good, he never wanted to let go.

Rikimaru and Ayame let desire sweep through their bodies as they kissed passionately in the rain, their worlds freezing for the moment, not caring what may happen next. All that mattered was that right now, they needed each other and that they were in each other's arms.

Moments later, they pulled away, panting. Ayame spoke first, her voice cracking, "W-what just happened?"

Rikimaru whispered, "I don't know."

"W-we should get back…" she stammered and he nodded.

xxxxx

Later that night, as Ayame looked at herself at the mirror, she saw an image she did not expect to see. She saw herself, in someone else's arms…Rikimaru's. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the mirror again, only to see that the vision had faded. Truth be told, Ayame never looked at Rikimaru as anything else as a clan brother, not a brother.

Was a relationship other than platonic love even conceivable? She shrugged; she could no longer pretend that there aren't any feelings involved between Rikimaru and herself; such as loneliness, passion, desire…

She knew that he felt the same about her, but knowing him, he would never admit it. Not to her, not even to himself. But then, what of Tatsumaru? If she were to be involved with Rikimaru, she would be betraying him since she knew that her heart belonged only to Tatsumaru.

She forced such thoughts out of her head and plopped down on her bed. "I don't know what to feel anymore…" she whispered into the darkness.

xxxxx

'What happened between us? That wasn't supposed to happen. I…she doesn't love me.'

Rikimaru knew what the situation would have tended for him to do; ignore and avoid her. But, now it cannot be done. Lord Gohda had already spoken to him regarding his rift with Ayame. Also, Ayame would just be angry at him again. His thoughts wandered back to her state at the roof. She was sobbing and crying and he did not know why. Was she ill? Was she hurt? Physically?

Those possibilities did not sound plausible. 'But…' he thought for a while, and nodded, knowing immediately what she was feeling: pain and anguish of unrequited love and grieving a lost love. He felt a pang of pain as it dawned to him, Ayame still felt for Tatsumaru, even in death.

'She loves _him.' _he thought bitterly. 'She's always loved him. I could tell.' It was all so silly. Here he was, madly in love with her and there she was, chasing after a deceased person; a person that did not share her sentiments.

To Rikimaru, their situation seemed hopeless. 'Perhaps, this is the consequence for the life I chose to lead.' he thought sadly.

It had been a week since Ayame and Rikimaru's moment on the roof. During those days, neither of them spoke of it, nor did they ever made mention of it. Rikimaru and Ayame alike acted as if nothing of the sort had happened.

Once again, as before, Ayame found herself sitting on Gohda Castle's roof, admiring the sunset. And, as before, her thoughts wandered back to the men in her life, Tatsumaru and Rikimaru. She loved Tatsumaru, that much was clear, but what about Rikimaru? What did she feel for him? She didn't know.

But there was one thing she could be sure of; being with Rikimaru that day on the roof made Ayame forget; even if for just a little while…She forgot her problems, her dilemmas…even made her forget about _him…_But nonetheless, after the experience, no matter how long or short, the problems one had will always be there. There was no point in running from it, no point in brushing it aside. She knew she had to stop living in the past, to move on with her life, but she simply didn't know how.

She did it before, why can't she do it now? Seeing Tatsumaru die and then only to see him alive again made Ayame's insides turn and churn; it made her soul leap and her heart stop, only to be greeted with the simple truth that he did not love her the way she did him.

"Tatsu…" she whispered to herself.

She buried her face on her arms and sobbed quietly. 'I'm being weak…Tatsu and Riki would laugh at me if they knew…'

She tried to stop herself from crying but to no avail. Everyone had to cry, even ninjas, and Ayame was no exception. She continued to sob until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She immediately knew who it was.

"Ayame…are you alright?" Rikimaru asked. His face, she could not see, but his eyes never lied. She knew that he cared for her. She flashed him a quick smile before brushing his hand away, "Of course I am Riki…haha…That line is becoming a cliché! I-I just…" her efforts failed when her body betrayed her. Rikimaru watched as his partner collapsed on to the roof before him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ayame…"

"What?" she snapped at him, "I don't want your pity! I don't need it!"

Rikimaru knelt before her and looked her straight in the eye, "I do not pity you Ayame…I'm just concerned about you…You have to let this go. Let _him_ go."

Ayame stared back at the platinum-haired ninja, "You don't know how I feel…Do you think that I haven't tried? I have Rikimaru! It's so easy to make statements like that…but you have no clue as to what I'm going through! You've never loved anyone like the way I love Tatsumaru!"

Rikimaru sighed. She was wrong. He did know what she was going through…If anything, his experience was worse. Rikimaru turned his back on her and began walking away and stopped halfway, "You're wrong. I have loved someone. In fact, I still do…"

Ayame looked up to meet his eyes, but he was gone. She was alone again.

xxxxx


	3. Conundrum

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC, LEMON**

**Chapter 3: Conundrum**

Night came all too soon. Rikimaru stared at his sword, Izayoi, "Master…is this the right path?"

His thoughts wandered back to Ayame. 'She still loves him…She'll always love him.' he thought sadly. 'But then, I should have never expected such things from her…I am the Azuma Ninja clan leader…I shouldn't be having such thoughts…at least, not about her.'

xxxxx

Ayame felt terrible. She let her personal feelings tamper with her judgment. She also yelled at Rikimaru for trying to console her. "Rikimaru…I'm sorry."

Ayame leapt from one house to another until she came to Rikimaru's. Although they were professional assassins, Ayame and Rikimaru both still led simple lives. They only lived in small houses just outside Lord Gohda's Palace. Ayame knocked on his door and stepped inside. Sure enough he was inside, grasping Izayoi.

"Ayame…what can I do for you in this late hour?" he asked gently without looking at her.

Ayame scouted the small house. It was simple with just one bedroom, a stove, a small table and some cushions to sit on. Ayame blinked, "I-I came to apologize Riki…I didn't mean to tell you all those terrible things I said."

Rikimaru still refused to look at her, "There's no need to apologize Ayame. You were grieving a loved one's death. Your actions are understandable…you are human first and a ninja second."

Ayame nodded. His statements were always flat and emotionless; his face expressionless.

"Riki? Would you please…look at me?" she asked quietly. He tilted his head from where he was sitting and looked at her. She was beautiful. She always was in his eyes.

"That's better…" Ayame smiled. Not just a smile, but a genuine one, "Riki, could you do me a favor and remove that mask?"

"Why? You've already seen me without it Ayame." he stated defiantly.

"I know that but…I want to…see you…without it, again." Ayame breathed, plopping down to the cushion next to him. She gazed intently in his eyes and he in hers. She was getting lost in them…and didn't know how, and why. Rikimaru nodded and removed his mask. Ayame stared; she swallowed. He looked so handsome.

They continued to stare at each other and began to grow closer, inch by inch. They leaned in, closer and closer until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Ayame's brain racked for her to do something, to say something but she instead closed her eyes and waited for their lips to connect.

Rikimaru's heart pounded. He too closed his eyes and their lips brushed against each other. Electricity shot through Ayame's body. Rikimaru pressed his body against her and pried her mouth open with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips to grant him entry. She moaned and he chuckled.

Rikimaru broke their kiss and stared into her eyes, "Ayame…"

Ayame slowly opened her eyes to find a mortified looking Rikimaru. Ayame put a finger on his lips, "Ssshh…Rikimaru. I need you…please…" she whispered slowly, seductively.

Her eyes told him she needed him, her kisses told him she wanted him. Rikimaru lost himself in her and crushed his lips on hers, filled with passion and need. He pulled her up with him as he stood up, grasping both her upper arms. He pushed her towards a wall where he continued to kiss her. She matched his kiss in equal passion and desire.

His hands gripped her arms tightly and traveled under her shirt to the trails of her breasts. Ayame moaned again, she was getting hotter by the second. Rikimaru tore his face from hers and sucked on her neck. His kisses were urgent and forceful; Ayame couldn't help but let out gasps.

In Rikimaru's lustful frenzy, he bit into the skin of her neck, breaking it and drawing blood. Ayame gasped again, both in pleasure and pain and just wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, loving every minute of the experience. He sucked every drop of blood that she bled. To him, her blood tasted like wine; it was intoxicating.

Their actions dragged them to his bedroom where he laid Ayame down on his bed gently.

Rikimaru got on top of her and broke their kiss, "Are you sure you want to do his Ayame?"

Ayame nodded, "I've never been more certain in my life Rikimaru…"

Rikimaru only nodded, his hands shaking, his heart pounding. He continued to kiss her as he reached for her top and gently pulled it over her head. He blushed as he saw that she was wearing a black lacy brassiere. Ayame smiled and pressed herself closer to snuggle up to him. He didn't refuse and he unclasped her brassiere. Ayame moaned as Rikimaru suckled her right breast, his other hand massaging the other.

Soon the two bodies were naked. At her apparent nudity, Ayame blushed and grabbed the white blanket and attempted to cover her body when Rikimaru grasped her hand, stopping her movement. "Don't…" he breathed.

Ayame bit her bottom lip and he continued, "I want to see you…"

Ayame nodded and dropped the blanket. Rikimaru brushed it aside and against the moonlight, he marveled at her flawless form. Rikimaru drew her closer and he nibbled on her ear. At this, Ayame stroked his chest and was in awe as she saw and felt his firm chest and hard muscles.

Rikimaru kissed Ayame again and he stroked her thigh. Ayame sighed and he began to trail kisses from her lips to her collarbone. His lips again found their way to her right breast making the nipple erect. Ayame moaned as he sucked her breast and she wrapped her legs around his hips. The pressure from Ayame's legs made Rikimaru's evident erection quite painful. Rikimaru stopped his ministrations and looked deep into Ayame's eyes.

He pressed his hard manhood against her wet core. "Ayame, are you ready? This will hurt…"

She nodded and he slowly entered her. Her hands clawed him in the back as the pain settled within her. Ayame felt as if she were being torn apart. In all of her life as an assassin, she had felt pain, but this kind of pain was foreign to her, and it was unbearable.

Rikimaru grunted as he felt her barrier breaking. He gritted his teeth as he slipped within her very tight opening. Rikimaru stopped, "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" he asked her worriedly. Unable to speak due to the swirl of emotions going through her body, Ayame shook her head and pulled him for another hungry kiss.

Rikimaru kissed her passionately and continued his tongue's strokes within her mouth, and again, Ayame began to claw him in the back. He drew his head back to get a look at her. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying out. He waited a while to let her adjust to him and soon he thrust into her, each thrust harder and faster than the last.

And in each thrust, she felt pain, pain that soon began to subside, moments later. Soon, Ayame was in heaven. They had reached their climax together and were now lying in each other's arms, drenched in sweat.

"Rikimaru…" she breathed, panting. He looked at her expectantly and she said nothing more as she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber. Rikimaru gazed lovingly at her sleeping figure and whispered, "I love you…" Ayame's mind shot awake as she heard and she smiled in the darkness knowing this.

xxxxx

Rikimaru lazily opened his eyes. He dreaded this morning. His mind began to wander; what if he dreamed all of it? His mind was put to rest as he felt a figure stir in his bed. Ayame lay beside him, the thin blanket covering naked body. So it wasn't a dream after all. His face descended upon hers and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He got up from the bed slowly as to not wake her. He bathed and got dressed.

'She's still asleep...' he thought as he reentered the bedroom. He soon left and let her sleep on.

xxxxx

Ayame stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Last night was the most breath taking experience of her life. Yet, she was confused. She and Rikimaru had made love last night; he was her first. She knew that her feelings had changed. Did she love Rikimaru? Did she even like him? What about Tatsu…?

'Tatsu I…' she thought sadly. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Her vision became fuzzy and she vomited on the floor, feeling utterly disgusted with herself. Rikimaru heard the ruckus and entered the room.

His eyes widened at Ayame's pale face, "Are you alright?" He scooped her in his arms and took her to the lavatory to clean up. Ayame tried to stand on her own and gestured for him to leave. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

'Oh God…I…don't feel so well…' she thought groggily.

xxxxx

Ayame went out of the lavatory a good half hour later. She looked over at the place where she vomited and noticed that it was clean. Rikimaru cleaned it up. She looked over at his bed, and noticed the crimson stain that clung to the white sheets. Ayame picked up her clothes from the floor and put them on. As she moved and stretched her limbs, she realized that the evening before had made her body incredibly sore.

She walked over to the living room where Rikimaru was meditating. She stared at him for a few seconds before he finally spoke, "You know, staring is quite rude…"

He opened his eyes to find Ayame standing by the doorway, blushing. He didn't know how to act around her anymore, much less what to say. Last night's events changed all that. They were bound now, bound by passion, desire…maybe love. She managed a quick smile and walked over to him and sat down.

"Riki? About last night…" she began. His heart began to pound in expectation, "I…don't know what happened. I guess we got carried away; I got carried away."

She was hurting him with her words, and she knew it. But, what else was she to say? In Ayame's mind, it was better to settle this here and now rather than in a critical and delicate situation, rendering one of them, if not both of them, emotional, therefore jeopardizing their mission.

Rikimaru's heart sank as her words slapped him in the face.

"So…" he began, "This is it…There's nothing else to it huh?" he asked masking his feelings.

"Y-yeah…I suppose. We can go back to the way things were…no worries there." she trembled at her own words for she knew that they were untrue. She got up to leave when his hand held hers, holding her in place.

"Ayame…wait…"

Ayame raised her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"How could you say that? Are you telling me that last night meant nothing to you? That you felt nothing?" he said, his voice rising. Ayame began to feel scared. He was squeezing her hand now, cutting off the blood's circulation.

"Riki…I…" she began, "What do you want me to say? What about you? Did you feel anything last night!" she half-yelled, her eyes widened, openly challenging him.

Rikimaru glared at her, "Of course I have! You don't know what I've felt…I love you Ayame…I always had."

Ayame stared at him in shock, "You…love me?" He nodded and her eyes got watery. With one swift move, Ayame wriggled her hand from his grasp and ran out of the house as quickly as she can.

Rikimaru could only stare as the only woman he loved, and ever will love, took more steps out of his life.

xxxxx

Ayame ran; she didn't know where her feet were taking her but she didn't care. Ayame came to an abrupt stop as she collided with a person. It was a fellow ninja Kasumi. Kasumi had always been a friend to Ayame, although tension between the two was common. Kasumi wasn't of the Azuma clan but was a member of Lord Gohda's guards. Although she wasn't an official ninja, she possessed knowledge of the art of stealth as well.

"Ayame! What's happened?" asked the wide-eyed ninja.

Ayame dusted herself off and stood up to meet her friend's intent gaze, "Nothing…"

Kasumi looked at her; unconvinced, "Right. I don't really buy your lie Ayame. I may not be as good a ninja as you, but I know when my friend is hiding something from me."

Ayame glared at Kasumi, "Fine. I lied! So what? It's none of your business!"

Ayame regretted her words as she saw her friend evidently hurt, "I'm sorry Kasumi…It's not you, it's me. I've just been through a lot."

Kasumi put a hand on Ayame's shoulder, "Come on Ayame! Let's go somewhere else. People might think that we're up to no good." Kasumi chirped with much cheerfulness as she could muster.

Ayame nodded before following her to the forest nearby. After minutes of running they stopped in front of a pond.

"It's so peaceful here. Don't you think?" Kasumi beamed.

"Yes…it is." Ayame said, noticing the beauty that lay before her. The gentle flowing of the water, the soft chirping of the birds…the cool breeze that rushed past her…the gentle rustling of the leaves on the thick trees all around them…

Ayame closed her eyes for a while and contemplated on her current situation only to be disturbed by Kasumi's high-pitched voice, "Hey! Earth to Ayame!"

"Hhhmmm? What?"

"I said, do you want to talk about it?" Kasumi said putting her hands on her hips, "Well…as your friend, I'm always here for you…you know?"

Ayame smiled a tight smile, "I know…I just…let's just say that things happened that shouldn't have…you know?"

Kasumi blinked, "Ahh…like the spur of the moment kind of thing, right?"

Ayame nodded. Kasumi snickered and Ayame splashed water on her face, "What's so funny?" Kasumi wiped her face as the water hit her cheek, "Well…I was just thinking. What happened? Did you and Riki make out or something?" Ayame blushed, closing her eyes, frowning, as Kasumi burst into a fit of laughter. Realization hit Kasumi as Ayame said nothing, "Wait. That really happened?"

Ayame's face turned beet red, "Kasumi! You swear that you won't tell! Alright?" Kasumi nodded. Although Kasumi always competed with Ayame, she was trustworthy. Kasumi believed in victory that was earned, not the kind that was won with deception.

"I promise."

As Ayame explained what had happened, Kasumi listened.

xxxxx


	4. Competition

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE Situations**

**Chapter 4: Competition**

Rikimaru was not himself that day. His mind wasn't focusing. Try as he might he could not get Ayame's face out of his mind. He departed for Gohda Castle being summoned by his master and hoping that Ayame was there.

"Rikimaru…ahh. Please sit." a gleeful Lord Gohda said.

"Gohda-sama…" Rikimaru bowed humbly, "May I be of service?"

"Ahh…no Rikimaru. That is not why I sent for you."

Rikimaru raised an eyebrow. Not a mission? Then, what could be so important as to assign something to his most valuable and skilled assassin if not a mission?

"Well…technically, it is a mission, but not your typical one. You see, my daughter, Kiku has decided to visit the town of Nagoya, where a close friend of hers live. I want you and Ayame to accompany her. Of course, there will also be other guards, a carriage…but I do not trust the forests…my heart will rest easy when I know you two will accompany her. The trip will take only two sunrises and one sunset. You depart at first light tomorrow."

Rikimaru nodded before proceeding to leave when Lord Gohda spoke again, "Rikimaru. There seems to be something amiss…Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yes master, everything is as it should be." Rikimaru felt a pang of pain, 'As it should be…' he mentally repeated, 'Ayame wants it to be this way…' he sighed within.

xxxxx

"And that's what happened…" Ayame sighed.

Kasumi blinked, "Ayame I don't know what to say. But I do know one thing…" Ayame cocked an eyebrow.

"You're being unfair. It's not his fault that he loves you, and you can't keep on ignoring him forever, pretending that it didn't happen. Besides, Lord Gohda is bound to send you and Rikimaru together on some mission, and then what? You have to settle it like adults."

"I know, I know…but it's just that Riki has always been Riki to me…nothing more, and then _that_ happened, and suddenly, I feel like I don't know him anymore. And there's…" she trailed off.

"Let me guess. Tatsumaru?" Ayame nodded slowly, saying nothing, as tears again threatened to spill. She held them in her eyes for honor's sake.

Kasumi rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "Look, I know it's not my business to get in your personal life, but as your friend, I have to tell you. Let it go. Let it go Ayame. Honoring Tatsumaru's death and cherishing his memories is one thing but refusing to get on with your life just because his ended is foolish and madness!"

"Here is a man who loves you with all of his heart, why don't you give him a chance, huh? Get to know him, more than you do now."

'Why am I telling her this?' thought Kasumi. She was only hurting herself. But she knew that this was the right thing to do. She was Ayame's friend; it was her duty to support her in matters such as this.

But, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt from her own words. Ayame had always had everything, while Kasumi had nothing; had no one. And now, Ayame was adding another person to wrap within her finger.

Ayame wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. Kasumi's words hurt her. They were painful words because she knew they were true. Kasumi walked over to her friend and embraced her. Ayame held on to Kasumi. She was right. Tatsumaru would have wanted it this way. He wouldn't want her putting a hold on her life, grieving his death for the rest of her natural days…no, he'd want her to be happy.

"Kas…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…thank you for being here…for me."

"I am your friend after all…if not, your _only_ friend." Kasumi managed a tight smile, 'You don't know how lucky you are Ayame…Don't take Rikimaru for granted. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be in your position right now.'

xxxxx

Ayame did not see Rikimaru again that evening and instead, she found a scroll on her porch.

'_Ayame, _

_We are to depart at sunrise to accompany Kiku-hime to Nagoya village. _

_Rikimaru'_

'Sunrise huh…'

Ayame took the scroll inside and read it again. No hidden massages, no note… nothing. It would seem that Rikimaru was back to his stoic and expressionless self. The feelings of guilt and annoyance rushed through Ayame.

As Ayame prepared for bed, she thought about the three little words Rikimaru had said to her the night before, 'I love you…'

Ayame bit her lip as she lay on her bed, 'Do you really mean that Riki?' And with those thoughts, Ayame drifted to sleep.

Ayame awoke before sunrise. She hopped out of bed and headed for the lavatory. She then thought about seeing Rikimaru, 'I probably should not go for the mission…but then again, Kiku will be upset with me, not to mention Rikimaru might think that I might be avoiding him…'

As Ayame finished her preparations, she sped off to Gohda castle without delay.

xxxxx

"What took you?" a gruff voice asked as Ayame arrived in Gohda Palace.

Ayame whipped around to see Rikimaru, stoic as ever leaning against the wall. She gulped before regaining her composure, "I had a late night…"

Rikimaru raised an eyebrow and she smirked. Now she had the upper hand. Rikimaru opened his mouth to say something when the doors opened revealing a smiling Kiku and a pleased-looking Gohda.

"Ah, so you're all here, well then, I trust that your trip will be safe." he said not taking his eyes off Rikimaru and Ayame.

"Well, let's go everyone!" Kiku exclaimed cheerfully.

Gohda hugged his daughter tightly and bid them goodbye.

xxxxx

As the carriage was going through the forest, Ayame and Rikimaru made sure that the road ahead was safe by scouting several meters ahead.

Rikimaru looked from left to right, eyeing everything and taking note of the surroundings. Ayame leapt from tree to tree getting a bird's eye view of the forest.

She jumped down to see Rikimaru walking back to the carriage. Ayame saw this as her opportunity and she quickly grabbed his hand. Rikimaru stopped in his tracks as he felt her soft hand grasping his own.

"Ayame. What?"

"I…want to apologize Rikimaru. I acted as a child."

Rikimaru said nothing and started walking away, "This is not the time to discuss it…"

Ayame's face frowned, apologizing to this person is harder the second time around!

"If not now, then when? Tomorrow? Next week? The year after? How about, never?"

Her tantrum gained her Rikimaru's attention once again and he turned to face her only to see that she was angry.

"I wanted to discuss this yesterday Ayame, but you ran. Do you know what that made me feel?"

"That's why I want to apologize…I'm sorry…"

"Save it Ayame." he told her gruffly.

Ayame turned her back on him to hide her tears and resumed to scout the area while he went behind to check on princess Kiku.

xxxxx

As the sun fell, the captain of the guards decided to camp for the night. Of course Kiku did not object, she was exhausted from the trip and was eager to get some sleep. Ayame too felt tired.

Rikimaru ate in silence while the rest of guards as well as Kiku and Ayame talked during supper. At times, Rikimaru would steal glances at Ayame, seeing her laugh at a joke Kiku told her.

Her smile sent warm sensations to his heart. But he knew he had to stop longing for her. She told him herself that what happened between them was a mistake. He was foolish to think that Ayame and he could have been something more. He was a fool to even think that Ayame could ever love him.

And her apology a few hours ago? That was just to ascertain his fears. She was going to tell him that she was sorry…and that whatever happened between them would never happen again. In short, she would apologize for her "mistake".

'Being with me…is a mistake…' he thought bitterly.

Rikimaru left the bonfire and leapt on a tree a few meters away from the camp sight. Ayame caught a glimpse of his silhouette and followed him. She leapt onto the same tree and found him sitting on the large branch, staring at the full moon, removing his mask.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him in a cheery tone.

Rikimaru acknowledged her presence but said nothing. Ayame felt a lump on her throat, "Riki, please…I'm sorry-I" she knelt in front of him, blocking his view of the moon.

"You don't have to be sorry Ayame." he cut her off, "I know that you'll never love me, and if you want to forget it ever happened, I'll understand. I'll never bring it up again, ever."

Ayame didn't know what to say, this wasn't the way she planned it to be, "Rikimaru…that's not why I came by here…"

Rikimaru eyed her in confusion. She smiled and moved closer to him, "I came to tell you that…I'm sorry for being unfair to you. I've been blind. I chased someone else not realizing that…the only person I needed was before me…You were always there for me, when I needed someone…you are my best friend after all and like you said, you would never leave me."

Rikimaru said nothing and she continued, "I was scared of opening my heart…that's why I ran. I don't want to keep my hopes up and then get them shattered again…just like what happened to Tatsumaru and me."

Ayame wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, "But from that moment, after we shared our first night…I heard you say you loved me…My heart was filled with joy that very second, but I did not know why…"

Rikimaru's heart raced as she spoke her words but again, he said nothing.

Ayame smiled tightly, "But now, I know…because I know I love you too…And I'll understand if you would not return that…anymore."

She got up to leave when he stopped her, both his hands holding each of her arms, "Do you mean that Ayame?" his asked, his voice trembling.

Ayame faced him, "Yes…yes I do."

Rikimaru smiled and covered her lips with his own. Ayame responded, hungrily devouring him. Rikimaru gently pulled away from their kiss and he saw that Ayame's eyes were still closed, her lips curved up to a smile. Ayame opened her eyes moments later and sat in between Rikimaru's bent legs. She rested her back against him and he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Isn't the moon beautiful Rikimaru? But like us, the moon hides. It hides its beauty…When the sun rises, the moon disappears…just like us. No one must see us."

Rikimaru felt for Ayame, he knew that she was right. They were ninjas; their lives are lived by the law of stealth. They live in the shadows, they die in the shadows.

"You make it sound as if you want to quit." Rikimaru taunted. He knew that Ayame hated being taunted, but right now he knew that she doubted her very way of living and he just wanted to know how she really felt.

She elbowed him in the ribs, "Of course not! I love being a ninja! Besides, I still have to beat you and be the greatest you know?" Ayame beamed and Rikimaru smiled.

But he wasn't convinced.

Ayame sighed, "But you know, I just sometimes wish that we could be normal people. People that live their lives the way they want to. But, that's not how the world is made, I suppose."

Rikimaru was surprised; he did not know that such thoughts ran through Ayame's head. Rikimaru squeezed her hand, "Ayame I…"

"Haha…I know, I know. I suppose I am talking nonsense again right?"

"No. That was not what I was going to say." Ayame was taken aback, the old Rikimaru would have scolded her for acting childish, "I know how you feel Ayame, I understand."

"I'm glad you do…and Rikimaru?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for listening to me… But, as long as I'm with you, it's worth it."

Ayame faced him once again and pulled him for a kiss. They kissed for a few more minutes before falling asleep on the treetop in each other's arms.

They arrived at Nagoya village in less than day. Princess Kiku hastily left the carriage to search for her friend. Rikimaru and Ayame walked together, laughing at seeing the overly eager princess.

"Ayame!" Kiku said, waving at Ayame just outside the biggest house in the village.

xxxxx

Ayame smiled at Rikimaru and ran towards the little princess.

"Hey. Is everything alright Kiku?"

"Yes…everything's fine. Umm…you know…I'm not a kid anymore Ayame. I can take care of myself. I really don't need you and Rikimaru watching me _all_ the time…You understand, don't you?"

Ayame understood; she nodded and proceeded to walk away, when her curiosity got the better of her, "Wait Kiku."

Kiku pouted in a hint of annoyance but shrugged it off, "What is it oneechan?"

"Just who is this friend of yours…? Now that you mentioned it, neither you nor your father ever mentioned her. What's her name?"

Kiku's cheeks flushed a red and Ayame knew immediately, "Ahh…it's not a girl. It's a boy, isn't it?"

Kiku nodded, "I met him when my father and I stopped here. You know, we got attacked on the way back home, so the guards needed time to recuperate, so we stopped here…and I met him here…"

"So, what's his name? Are you two involved? Does your father know about this?"

"Oneechan! Chotto matte! Let me answer! His name is Mikami Sasuke. No, we're not 'involved'…" she whispered demurely, blushing a bit. "He's my best friend. And yes my father knows of our friendship…Why else would he permit me to visit him?"

Ayame smiled, her little sister was growing up.

"Besides, you and Rikimaru can explore the village, make sure that it's safe…or you can just sightsee!"

"Hmmm…that stiff? I don't think so!"

Kiku's smile widened, "Now who are you trying to kid? I know, as well as you, that he likes you…" Ayame blushed, "And that you like him."

Ayame grabbed Kiku by the arm, "Hime-sama, does anyone else know about this?"

Kiku nodded, "Everyone in the palace knows it…Father and Sekiya were the first to know…So, you don't have to hide it. My father is happy for the both of you."

Kiku hugged Ayame.

Just then, a young man about Ayame's age came out of the house. The young man had waist length hair in a pony tail, his locks of raven black bangs, barely covering his chocolate brown eyes. His lips were thin and had the shade of neat pink, his chin was slightly pointed and his complexion fair. Truly, he was handsome.

Ayame's cheeks flushed a bright red and Kiku nudged her in the ribs, "Oneechan…I forgot to tell you of Sasuke's elder brother-"

Ayame kept her eyes on the man, and likewise, he kept his on hers.

"Mikami Shiro…" Kiku trailed off, bowing politely at the young man, "This is one of my father's ninjas, also like a sister to me, Ayame."

Shiro flashed Ayame an alluring smile, "A kunoichi…I've seen some ninjas before but never one as young as you…or as captivatingly beautiful…"

Ayame's cheeks flushed a beet red but nonetheless, remained stoic in facial expression. She wasn't used to flattery and didn't really appreciate them.

Rikimaru, who had heard everything that was exchanged, instinctively felt a pang of jealousy course through his entire body. He marched slowly towards the three maintaining a stoic, cold expression. Shiro turned his eyes on Rikimaru, looked him from head to toe and spoke, "Kiku-chan, is this another one of your father's ninja?"

Rikimaru still said nothing and continued to stare at the man before him, "Ah yes Shiro-sama! This is Rikimaru! He is also family to my father and me. He is Ayame's partner. Riki-san, this is Shiro, Sasuke's brother."

The two eyed each other, each one's gaze over the other unwavering. Ayame noticed the tension between the two, "Alright Kiku-chan. Well, I shall accompany you while Rikimaru should sweep the area."

Kiku shook her head, "Nonsense Ayame. I shall be fine. Shiro-san is the best samurai here. I shall be fine. I want you to be with Rikimaru."

"But Hime-sama…!" Ayame protested.

Shiro shook his head, "No. The princess is right Ayame. I am more than capable of protecting Kiku-hime. If you really want to help, then, I suggest that you sweep the entire village with Rikimaru, no?"

Ayame frowned, "Alright. We'll leave you to it then, remember, we're just around. Just ask an we shall be there. Send for us when you need us…"

"Alright Ayame. May you two enjoy…" the princess bowed dismissively and left.

Ayame turned and faced Shiro who was now looking at her, "Nice to meet you Shiro…Take care of Kiku, or you'll have to answer to us."

Shiro bowed and smiled in response.

Ayame dragged Rikimaru from the scene, "Riki? What's wrong?"

"…"

"Did I do something wrong again?"

"…"

The pair walked away and Shiro looked on noting how attractive the Ayame was.

Shiro smiled inwardly, 'Hehe…that Rikimaru person seems to be quite taken with Ayame…he's not the only one.'

xxxxx


	5. Relinquishment

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: EXTREME OOC, LANGUAGE, Suggestive Situations, LEMON**

**Chapter 5: Relinquishment**

The two stopped in front of a stream. Ayame knew that Rikimaru was never the social type of person, and him opening up to her was a new experience to him as well, so she decided that barraging him with questions in a public place would only annoy him, if not anger him.

Rikimaru stared into the water and muttered something inaudible to Ayame's ears, "What was that Rikimaru? I didn't hear you."

Ayame's ignorance of the situation further aroused anger within him. How could she be so blind? That Shiro person was practically all over her! And she did nothing!

He turned to face her, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"That person was ogling at you and you just stood there. He was flattering you and you liked it." he told her flatly, his voice concealing with his eyes bore.

Ayame knew that Rikimaru was upset about Shiro, but being jealous? 'Should have seen this coming' she thought with a groan.

"Rikimaru, I wasn't enjoying what he said. Look, what he said is his business. It's not my fault that he finds me attractive. Why, are you jealous?" There, she provoked him and a part of her wished she hadn't.

His eyes flickered with rage and he advanced towards her. On instinct, she retreated backwards, until her back was met by the tree behind her. She herself was unsure now…Rikimaru's behavior is always a little unpredictable, but he'd never hurt or hit her, will he? 'Besides, I won't let him; I'll just have to beat him to a bloody pulp!'

Rikimaru pulled his mask down and then grabbed both her arms and slammed his body against hers covering her mouth with his. His kiss was hard and bruising, and Ayame couldn't help but let out gasps in his mouth. He however paid no heed to her and continued to suck and bite, like an animal that hadn't eaten its meal in weeks.

Rikimaru broke their kiss and stared deep in her eyes, "Maybe I am a little jealous…" Rikimaru was still tightly holding both of Ayame's arms.

Ayame's face expressed discomfort, "Rikimaru…let go or I'll kick your…ass…!" she hissed warningly.

Rikimaru blinked, he was hurting her, "I-I'm sorry Ayame…"

He abruptly let go of her arms and searched her eyes for any slight sign of forgiveness, he found none.

"You better be!" Ayame growled still examining her bruised arms. She began to walk away when he pulled her back to him, "I…don't know what came over me…I guess I was a little jealous…Forgive me?" he asked sincerely as he took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze.

To his surprise, she squeezed back, "Maybe…Well…I'll think about it Riki…"

Rikimaru enveloped her in a warm and tight embrace and she did not refuse him this, "Just promise me that you'll stay away from that Shiro person…" he said burying his face in her hair.

"Alright."

Rikimaru pulled away from her and looked her seriously in the eyes, "We should scout the perimeter. I'll take the east you take the west. I'll see you later in the evening…"

She leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips slowly and walked off.

xxxxx

Ayame looked at her surroundings; indeed, Nagoya village had its charms. It had a very soothing and peaceful aura. Her thoughts brought her back to her younger days, training with Rikimaru and Tatsumaru. How she missed those days, waking up with a smile on her face, to the promise of a new and exciting day, to wake up seeing your family. 'Family…Master Shunsai, Rikimaru and Tatsumaru were my family…'

She smiled. Those were the days…she snapped back to reality at the sound of someone's footsteps coming from behind her, "Where's your partner?" It was Shiro, still wearing that alluring smile on his face.

"Shiro-sama." she acknowledged flatly, bowing politely. She rose a moment later, "Rikimaru is taking a look around the east side of the village, and I the west."

He nodded but he really wasn't interested in her partner. He was interested in her.

"How do you like the village so far Ayame?"

"It's…beautiful." she replied, unfazed but still in a polite manner.

"Ahhh…" he said, nodding, "Are you alright? Has something happened?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Hmm? Happened? Nothing. Why do you ask?" Ayame questioned, confused.

Ayame's heartbeat hastened as he took a step closer to her. He brought a finger to her lower lip where Rikimaru had bitten her and withdrew it to show her the dried blood, "This…Your lip was bleeding."

Ayame licked her bottom lip only to confirm what Shiro had said, "It's of no concern I assure you." she said quickly, firmly, slapping his hand away before it could touch her face again. Shiro was slightly taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness and hesitated before nodding shortly.

"Hey, what do you say I give you a tour of the village?"

Ayame raised an eyebrow, "…" she thought for a moment.

'What would Rikimaru think?' He would think that she was an unfaithful woman. 'But we're not even married! He can tell me that to my face, once we do get married'. Just then, the very thought of the word marriage made Ayame blush a tinge of pink. Shiro raised an eyebrow, evidently pondering as to what she could be thinking.

"Well?"

She then shook her head apologetically, "No. It's fine Shiro-sama. I am not in need of a guide. And I'm sure that you are needed on more important issues…" she told him firmly, hoping that he took the hint.

"It's Shiro Ayame. Not Shiro-sama."

She shrugged her shoulders and said nothing.

He smiled; she was trying to be difficult. But he wouldn't give up that easily, "Come now Ayame. You would not dare to refuse your host's request…would you?"

She stiffened at that; but she did not let it show. He had a point. Her refusal might reach Kiku's ears…or worse; Lord Gohda.

Damn.

"Well, I suppose…" she finally conceded.

xxxxx

And that's all of it. Did you enjoy it?" Shiro asked.

Ayame nodded and smiled, "Yes I did. Thank you for showing me around." she finished with another polite bow.

"Sasuke has told me that you'll be staying for a week?" Shiro asked, hopefully.

"Yes, we are…well, at least I won't have to worry about getting lost!" she laughed.

"So, um, Ayame, it must be tough being a ninja."

"Oh, it's no different from being a samurai." she said looking at him up and down, noting his samurai garb.

"Really? How is it not different?"

"Well, we both have our priorities, our masters' commands come first; we live by the code of duty, honor and loyalty. Isn't this true for you as well?" she asked feigning curiosity.

"You are right."

Ayame smirked, "But I have to admit, being a ninja has its advantages and perks", she put up a hand and shook her head cutting off Shiro's sudden curiosity, "and no, I do not wish to talk about them."

The two looked over the horizon; the sun has begun to set. It was time to go back. The rest of the walk back to the Mikami pagoda was walked in silence. Shiro and Ayame walked through the doors to find Kiku, a very displeased Rikimaru and a young man who looked similar to Shiro, only he had short hair and was younger, Mikami Sasuke.

Shiro walked past Ayame and over to Sasuke to present him to her, "Ayame, this is Kiku-hime's good friend, my brother, Mikami Sasuke. He is a samurai in training."

Sasuke bowed in front of Ayame, and she returned the gesture, "It is a pleasure to meet the two legendary ninja who defeated Lord Mei-oh." Sasuke commented eagerly, looking from Rikimaru and then to Ayame once more.

xxxxx

Dinner came and the five ate in silence.

Ayame escorted princess Kiku to her chambers while Rikimaru simply vanished without a trace.

"Goodnight Hime-sama…"

"Goodnight oneechan."

As Ayame turned to leave, Kiku grasped her hand, "Ayame, I've arranged your chambers, it's the last one to your right. Bye."

"Thank you Kiku-hime, sleep tight."

As she walked along the corridor, she came face to face with non-other than Shiro. He smiled warmly at her, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"That should be my line Shiro," she said with a smirk, "What are you doing out of bed? I thought you retired for the night…"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, "You're right, actually, I was looking for you."

"Me? Why? What's wrong?" she asked; her face blank.

"I wanted to see if you would join me in an evening walk…?" he asked sheepishly.

Ayame shook her head, "Shiro…what are you saying?"

"Is that a 'no'?"

"What are your intentions?" she pressed, her suspicion rising. Being an assassin, Ayame is keen on everything and everyone around her.

"Ayame…I prefer not to be that blunt, but since you asked me…I like you, I'm quite taken with you…"

He did not remove his eyes on her neither did she on his. He leaned in closer until his face was barely an inch from hers. She had to stop this. This was insane! She put both her hands on his chest and pulled away from him, "I'm sorry Shiro…but I can't."

"Why not?" he asked her apparently hurt.

"Because…"

"Is it because of Rikimaru?"

She shook her head, "That is none of your concern…"

"…Is it?" he prodded.

She shook her head, "Goodnight Shiro-sama."

He said nothing more and she took it as a sign to leave. As the distance between them expanded, she stopped, "And because I don't trust you."

She walked over to her room. She went inside to find Rikimaru standing, glancing at the sky by the window.

"You were just outside…what were you doing?" he asked slowly. He knew that she was with Shiro. Rikimaru felt her, felt him. He knew and wanted to know whether she would lie.

"Rikimaru, I met Shiro outside." She felt him tense, "But, I made him stop. But before all that, what are you doing in my room?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, obviously annoyed.

"Your room? This is my chambers, why are you here?" he replied, removing his mask.

"Ahhh…the princess…" they both said in unison.

Ayame nodded in agreement, "Kiku wants us to share one room…" Ayame headed towards the door, "Well, I'll talk to the servants and ask for another room."

Rikimaru walked behind her and held both her arms, "Why? We could just stay here…"

Ayame felt it again. Like the way she felt during that night in Rikimaru's home. She rested her back against him and his hands found their way to her flat stomach.

"Hmmm…" she moaned, closing her eyes as he kissed the nape of her neck, "I'm tired. I suppose, I can stay…"

She turned to face him; his gray eyes never seize to amaze her, they were mesmerizing…They were unique, the only gray pair of eyes she had ever laid eyes on. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He sealed her mouth in a fiery kiss and she accepted him without hesitation. After kissing for a few minutes, the two broke apart, panting. He picked her up and put her down on the bed carefully. Ayame lay on her back, her eyes never leaving his.

He got on top of her and kissed her again before muttering, "I love you…"

He slowly undressed her and she him.

Ayame swallowed as she saw his nude form in front of her. His member surprised her, 'How did that big a thing fit inside me?' she thought nervously.

Rikimaru was in pain, he needed her, needed her now. He didn't know how much he could take. Rikimaru drew Ayame in a passionate kiss while his free hand massaged her breasts. Ayame moaned and held Rikimaru closer. Rikimaru left her lips and nipped at her neck slowly breaking the skin.

Ayame grew more aroused by the minute, "Rikimaru…please…I…"

Rikimaru nodded and pressed himself against her and slowly entered her. He started slow but quickly picked up his rhythm. The bed rocked as Rikimaru thrust madly within her. Ayame bucked her hips to match his force, "Oh God! Rikimaru I…ahhh…hnn…" she moaned in ecstasy. They blended together, like one was made for the other. Ayame buried her face on his neck to prevent herself from crying out. Rikimaru tried his best not to make a sound but failed as pleasurable grunts and moans escaped his mouth. Ayame reached her climax while Rikimaru was still pummeling her body. Shortly afterwards, he reached his own and collapsed on her, panting heavily.

Her body felt warm as his essence entered her, hot and rushing. He gently pulled out of her and stroked her side. She smiled and whispered, "I love you Rikimaru…" He smiled and whispered back, "Just promise me that you won't run tomorrow."

She grinned and pulled him closer for a kiss. His lips found hers and their tongues danced. She broke their kiss, smiling, "I would never again…"

xxxxx

It was dawn. Rikimaru opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His mind started to wander. Before, he was just a ninja; he felt no emotions and was bound by duty. He didn't know how she managed to do it, but she changed him. Ayame was the reason that allowed him to feel again; to feel compassion and love.

Because of her, he saw everything in a new light. He began to appreciate things that he deemed trivial before, such as the sunrise, the heavens, the moon…dreams. She allowed him to dream again.

Dreams of a peaceful life where he and Ayame could simply be; where they could be free from the shackles of duty. His mind stopped wandering when he felt an arm wrapping itself over his chest. Ayame stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He smiled as he held her.

For a ninja who was as deadly as Ayame, her body looked fragile, her body felt smooth and soft, as if it had not seen the harsh reality of battle. Rikimaru lightly traced her face with his index finger; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was an angel; his angel.

He slowly removed her arm as to not wake her. Apparently, the night before had exhausted her. He made his way to the lavatory, bathed, dressed and finally headed outside the pagoda.

xxxxx

Ayame woke up with a throbbing head ache and a very sore body. She groaned in pain and reached over the other side of the bed for Rikimaru, but she found no one, 'I guess I overslept…' she thought putting both hands to massage her temples. She tried to get up only to discover that she lacked the strength to do so.

Instinctively, Ayame grabbed the white sheet and wrapped it around her body. With much exerted effort, she managed to drag herself to the lavatory. Ayame looked at herself in the mirror, her face was deathly pale. 'Gee I look terrible! Last night had really worn me out more than I thought.'

After bathing she discovered that all her spare gi were still dirty. She frowned. She hated it but she had no choice. Reluctantly, she reached over her closet and pulled out a white kimono with pink laces along the collar and sleeves. Her obi was black and the kimono had pink flowers decorating it. Ayame walked over to the mirror with a frown on her face. She no longer looked like an assassin, she looked, normal. With these thoughts, a smile suddenly crept up her face, _'normal'. _

When she reached the hall, she found everyone there, Shiro, Sasuke, Kiku and Rikimaru. As she descended the staircase, all eyes were on her. She slowly made her way to them and noticed that Rikimaru hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"What are you staring at?" she snarled, blushing like mad. Kiku stood up and rushed towards her giving her a hug, "I told you it suits you! And there you were thinking that you won't look good!"

Ayame continued to stare at Kiku wide-eyed and completely mortified. Kiku turned to Rikimaru, "Well? What do you think?" It was Rikimaru's turn to blush, "Erm…well, I must admit that I've never seen Ayame in a kimono before…" but then he remembered the rule that a ninja must be poised and continued, "It'll do."

Kiku blushed beet red, not in embarrassment but of vexation, "Huh? 'It'll do'? Oh Rikimaru! She looks gorgeous and all you can say is, 'It'll do'?" she asked in a tiny voice in a contrasting firm tone.

Rikimaru smacked himself mentally.

Princess Kiku next turned to Shiro, "Well, what about you Shiro-sama? What do you think?"

Shiro pried his eyes from Ayame for a while and smiled at the Princess, "Ah yes. Ayame does look exquisite, doesn't she?" he then turned to face Ayame, "You do Ayame, truly. It suits you…more than you know…"

Ayame raised an eyebrow and ignored him, turning her face towards Rikimaru who was almost red with displeasure, "Rikimaru, we have something to discuss. Come with me."

Rikimaru automatically understood what she meant and nodded before standing up. Ayame put a hand on the Princess' shoulder, "Hime-sama, we will be outside if you need us."

Kiku nodded before proceeding to go to the garden while half-dragging Sasuke with her. Shiro was unfazed. He still couldn't get over Ayame. She was truly a very fascinating woman. Determined and strong-willed, she wasn't one to be toyed with, if anything, she'd be the one toying with him.

She was courageous and loyal but lacked self esteem, especially in the matters of the heart. But he supposed that she being a ninja, it was necessary to repress feelings of affection. Yes, she was truly fascinating.

xxxxx

Ayame joined Rikimaru by the stream where they walked side by side, "Rikimaru," she growled, "You better not be mentally making fun of me!"

Rikimaru shook his head and quietly chuckled, "Of course not. You look beautiful Ayame. You really do." Ayame beamed at his words but then remained skeptical, "You are serious, aren't you?"

Rikimaru took her hands in his and lightly kissed her lips, "Are you convinced now?" With her eyes still closed, she nodded. Rikimaru wrapped his hands around her waist and she around his neck, resting her head on his chest. "Hey…" she whispered, "we still have to scout remember?"

Rikimaru scratched the back of his head, "You are right…Well then," he smiled sheepishly, "I shall see you later." with those words, the two broke apart and went their separate ways.

xxxxx

Rikimaru strolled through the village's dojo when he was met by non other than Mikami Shiro. Rikimaru's eyes were cold and Shiro blinked, he did not expect to see him here. Shiro bowed and Rikimaru just crossed his arms above his chest.

"Rikimaru, what a pleasant surprise…" Shiro said, feigning politeness with a tinge of sarcasm dripping from his voice. Rikimaru sensed this and inwardly smiled, knowing that he hadn't the time or the patience to be entertaining Shiro's pitiful remarks.

Rikimaru said nothing and began to walk past him when Shiro spoke again, "Not so fast ninja." Rikimaru stopped but did not turn around to look at Shiro.

"You are in our dojo. How about a duel?"

Rikimaru snorted, "I do not have the time. Perhaps some other day."

His polite and graceful decline angered Shiro immensely, "Is that so? I never thought that the legendary ninja who defeated Mei-Oh was to turn down a humble challenge. What are you to fear Rikimaru? Afraid that I might overwhelm your expectations?"

Rikimaru said nothing and faced the now red-faced Shiro, "What are you to gain from this challenge Mikami? I sense an ulterior motive…"

Shiro shook his head, "Ulterior motive or not, that is irrelevant. I am challenging you. In the name of honor, we will do battle."

Rikimaru once again began to walk away and Shiro has reached the end line of his patience, "Ayame deserves someone better. She doesn't deserve a coward such as yourself."

There.

Rikimaru couldn't care less about what people thought of him. But when people start pointing to Ayame, he was ready to defend her no matter what the cost.

Rikimaru frowned, "You've gone too far samurai. I will give you this final chance to reconsider your offer. Do not cross my path, or I will be sure to kill you."

Shiro smirked, "I do not fear death ninja! Come!"

With these words, the two men drew their swords.

xxxxx

Kiku and Sasuke walked side by side by the garden and Kiku was beaming. It had been a long time since she had been able to see Sasuke. At the thought of Sasuke, her mind drifted to the time when Ayame had insinuated of her having feelings for Sasuke other than brotherly love.

Kiku blushed and gritted her teeth. She proceeded to shake her head, 'No…hahaha…they've got it all wrong! I do love Sasuke, just not in that way…'

She snapped back to reality as she felt someone tap her shoulder, "Kiku? Can you hear me?"

Kiku blinked, "Huh? Oh! Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I figured that one for myself thanks." Kiku blushed at her apparent absentmindedness, "Right. What were you saying?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I wasn't saying anything…but you were going to ask me something right before you zoned out on me."

Kiku thought for a while, "Oh yes! I just wanted to ask you about Shiro-sama…" Sasuke looked at Kiku lazily, "Him? Why? What about him?" Just then Sasuke's eyes widened, "Kiku, you…aren't interested in my brother, are you?"

Kiku laughed, "Of course not…I was just wondering why, you know, he stares at Ayame! I caught him several times but I never really paid any heed to it."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe he likes her."

"Oh."

"What's the matter? Disappointed?" he taunted and Kiku playfully smacked him in the arm, "No! It's just that, if that were the case, then _he'd_ be the one disappointed." Sasuke gave her a bored look, "Humor me…why is that? My brother is irresistible. He's perfect for her actually. He has looks, brains, money…a good reputation and good family. I'd say that Ayame or any other worthy girl would be the happiest with my brother. With Shiro, she can have a good life."

Kiku nodded, "True but…that's really not the reason he's to be disappointed."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Then what is the reason? Is she married?"

Kiku shook her head and mouthed a "no" and Sasuke smiled incredulously, "Then what?"

"She's already having someone else!" Kiku smiled and Sasuke frowned, "So what? As long as she's not married, she can still change her mind."

"Nu-uh! Ayame loves this one. She'd never leave him!" Kiku refuted. "Just for the record Kiku, who is this man you're talking about?" he asked in curiosity. Kiku crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "You'll have to guess Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh? I don't need to guess. I already know who it is." Kiku smiled, "Oh? And may I know who it is?

"It's your father's other ninja isn't it? Rikimaru!" Sasuke stated as a matter-of-factly

Kiku nodded, "You're right! It is him! So you see, there's nothing more to be said! Ayame would and does prefer Rikimaru than Shiro-sama! No pun intended!"

"No." Sasuke argued defiantly, "If she met Shiro sooner than Rikimaru, she would prefer him and you know that I'm right! No offense, I like Rikimaru and all…but I think Shiro is far better."

"You're probably quite right! But, I still prefer Rikimaru!"

"No, Shiro!"

"Rikimaru!"

"Shiro!

"Rikimaru!" she yelled, sticking her tongue out at him. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Aaarrgh! This is pointless!"

xxxxx

Ayame walked within the Mikami palace admiring its structure when she heard evident yelling and arguing. Feeling her curiosity at its peak, she started slowly for the source of the voices and stopped when she realized it led her towards the garden, where Sasuke and Kiku were.

"_You're probably quite right! But, I still prefer Rikimaru!" _

"_No, Shiro!"_

"_Rikimaru!"_

"_Shiro!_

"_Rikimaru!" _

"_Aaarrgh! This is pointless!"_

"Are they arguing about Shiro and Rikimaru?"

Ayame walked in the garden noting how red Kiku's face was, probably from all the yelling and how Sasuke was gritting his teeth.

"What's going on you two? What's wrong?"

Both Sasuke and Kiku whipped their heads around to see Ayame frowning, hands on her hips, "Well?" Sasuke bowed and slowly muttered, "It's nothing really…ummm Kiku and I were just," Sasuke made quick eye contact with Kiku and she nodded, "We were just having a debate about something!"

Kiku caught Sasuke's eyes and filled in the statement and Sasuke nodded frantically. Ayame stared at the two, obviously not buying it, "Uh huh…so, why are you two arguing about Rikimaru and Shiro?"

Kiku knew immediately that there's no use hiding it and Sasuke just threw up his arms, saying that he gave up. "Alright, alright…so we were talking about Rikimaru and Shiro. There. I said it."

Ayame smiled and sat down on the cushion beside the two, "Ah, well then, why?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Kiku cut him off, "We're just wondering which one would win in a fight! That's all!" Ayame eyed Kiku suspiciously, "Isn't that right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded but said nothing.

"Right!" Kiku chirped cheerfully, "And Rikimaru would win!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No way! My brother would win!"

"No! Rikimaru!"

"Shiro!"

"Rikimaru!"

"Stop!"

Kiku and Sasuke both looked to see Ayame's beet red face, "It doesn't matter who wins! You two are too noisy! Kiku! Lord Gohda would not be pleased to hear his daughter acting in an unrefined fashion!" Kiku's eyes cast towards the ground, unable to speak, and Ayame turned her eyes to Sasuke who was rooted to his feet, "And you Sasuke. You are a samurai! You should not be behaving in such a manner that is unbecoming of you!"

"We're sorry…" they both said in unison.

Ayame grinned, "That's better. Now, have either of you seen Rikimaru?"

Kiku smiled at the mention of her favorite ninja's name, "Ummm…He was here a while ago, before you came in, and he said that he's going take another sweep of the west side of the village."

Ayame nodded, "All right, well, I'll just go and find him. You two be good okay?" They both grinned and nodded.

As soon as Ayame closed the door behind her, she heard the two rekindle their heated but pointless debate,

"Rikimaru!"

"Shiro!"

"Rikimaru!"

'Why do I even bother?' Ayame thought slowly shaking her head. 'West side of town huh?'

xxxxx

Although Rikimaru threatened Shiro he did not wish to kill him. Rikimaru was a ninja; his life is based on honor and killing Shiro, who himself has no appropriate reason to battle him, brings no honor. Rikimaru did not want to kill him and he thought that just injuring him would bring him to his senses.

Shiro panted and kneeled on his knees in defeat while Rikimaru still poised Izayoi to Shiro's neck, "I do not wish to kill you samurai." Shiro sent Rikimaru a death glare, "I am bound by honor ninja. I have lost. You must."

Rikimaru shook his head, "No. This battle was pointless, and you know it. You are a samurai; you should know better than initiating a battle purely based on some childish fantasy."

"Saying what I feel is not childish!" Shiro yelled hysterically, his poised composure crumbling. Rikimaru stared at the fallen samurai before him, "What you feel? You…you are taken with Ayame, are you not?"

"Yes…" Shiro said firmly, with all the confidence he could muster, "But she loves you." he spat. Rikimaru felt warm as Shiro said those words and withdrew Izayoi, "Stand up samurai, do not disgrace yourself any further."

Shiro stood up and straightened his disheveled garb and glared at Rikimaru, "You do not deserve her Rikimaru. You may have won this battle, but you should know that there are far harder battles to come…such as…life itself." Rikimaru maintained his stoic expression and stared into his eyes.

Shiro smirked, "Hah! Do you honestly think that the relationship you and Ayame pursue will end with a happy ending? What can a mere ninja, such as yourself have to offer a lady such as she! Do you think you can lavish upon her the comforts of this world? No, all you can ever hope to offer her is death…the death the surrounds you…that engulfs you."

Although Rikimaru had not planned on listening to any if Shiro's ramblings, it was then that he realized Shiro's point. He was right. What was he to offer Ayame? Can he really settle down with her and have a family? Will she be the mother of his children? Will he live to have children? Thousands of questions floated through hiss head, and in each one, he did not know the answer. All he knew was that love was the only thing he could offer, love and utter devotion.

"What's going on here?" said a voice from the door. Rikimaru snapped from his daze to stare at Ayame's wide brown eyes. "Ayame." they said in unison. She turned her confused face to Rikimaru, "Rikimaru? What happened?" Shiro smiled, "Nothing Ayame. Rikimaru and I had a mere duel, nothing to worry about."

"Ayame I…" Ayame stared into Rikimaru's eyes and saw that he was in pain. His eyes held in them sadness that she did not know he felt…was it because of her? Did she do something wrong?

Rikimaru turned from her and disappeared from the room. Ayame knew she could and should follow him, but she couldn't. She stood there for a while; staring at the floor…perhaps Rikimaru too felt the exercise of futility which was their relationship.

Maybe he already knew that this would and will lead them nowhere. Shiro gazed at Ayame's figure, deep in thought and put a hand on her shoulder. On instinct, she swatted his hand away and looked into his eyes and whispered, "What happened?"

Shiro saw the sadness and despair in Ayame's eyes, "I don't know…" Ayame turned away from him and ran from the dojo.

That night, as Ayame retired to her chambers, a voice spoke from the shadows, "Ayame, we have to talk…" Ayame froze on her tracks and nodded, "Yes, we must."

Rikimaru came forth from the shadows to look at the woman he loved. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, "Ayame…I love you…"

Ayame knew where he was going, "But this would never work right? Is that what you're saying Rikimaru?"

Rikimaru was taken aback and she continued, with tears flowing down her face, "I know that's what you want to say…and I understand." Rikimaru said nothing and she nodded, "But, I want to know one thing…"

"Anything…"

"Why? Why did we allow for ourselves to love each other…? Why Rikimaru?" she yelled as she pounded his chest with punches. Rikimaru closed the gap between them and engulfed her into a tight embrace.

Ayame cried on his chest and he could feel her tears through his garb. Ayame was unrelenting; she was still trying to wriggle from his hold, "Let me go! Damn you! Let me go…oh God…please…!"

"I love you Rikimaru…no one else! Why do you leave me?"

Rikimaru tightened his grip on her and she gave into his hold, "And I you Ayame…but…" His words were like knives stabbing her and he knew it. "Why are there always 'buts' Rikimaru?" she cried.

Rikimaru sighed and broke away from her, "Damn it Ayame! Do you think I like this? That I want to be apart from you! You're wrong Ayame! You're the only woman I've ever loved…Do you really think it's easy for me to give you up?"

Ayame stood there crying but said nothing. Rikimaru continued, "I want you to have everything Ayame…Everything the world has to offer…but I know as well as you that I cannot fulfill such wishes. It is with a heavy heart that I have decided, we must stop this…"

At hearing his words, Ayame broke down. The man she loved was leaving her, just like the first man she ever loved. "You're leaving me…just like Tatsumaru…Why? Because of material needs! Wake up Rikimaru! I know that you would never be able to give me everything! Have I ever complained? Never! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that maybe all that I needed was you!" she yelled, her heart pounding crazily, her eyes blazing angrily…lovingly.

Rikimaru stared at her, his heart pounding.

"That's all I want Rikimaru…just you. Nothing else. Do you also deny me of this?"

Rikimaru said nothing and she cried harder, "Go on then…leave me…I don't need you! I never should have loved you!" she screeched. Rikimaru's heart was turned inside out as he heard her painful words, "I'm sorry…" he managed to croak out. With those words, he flew out of the window and disappeared into the night.

xxxxx


	6. Despair

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, Suggestive Situations**

**Chapter 6: Despair**

The week passed by quickly. Ayame avoided Rikimaru at all costs, and he, did the same. Shiro too changed; he had toned down after the incident with Rikimaru at the dojo. Ayame had seen him staring into space or being deep in thought. And at last, the time has finally come for princess Kiku and her entourage to bid the village of Nagoya farewell. Shiro and Sasuke escorted them out of the pagoda and bade them a safe journey home.

The journey back was uneventful, and they reached home with a day. As they prepared to take their belongings from the carriage, Rikimaru stole a glace at Ayame. He eyed her from afar and noted that she had dark circles under her eyes and that her eyes were puffy and red.

He clenched his fists in frustration as he knew that he was the cause of her apparent suffering. As he contemplated about her, her eyes met his in that instant. He was surprised that she caught him staring, but she said nothing and averted her eyes from him. He sighed and walked away, assisting princess Kiku with her luggage.

xxxxx

That night, in Ayame's home, she could not sleep. She didn't know when she had stopped crying. She was staring into nothing, but her mind was well awake. And just when she thought she had calm down, more tears fell from her eyes. She made no sound but all the same, more tears trailed her cheeks.

It hurt so much, too much. She never thought that she would feel this way about anyone. She had cried a lot when Tatsumaru had died, but nothing could compare to the pain that she was feeling now; the pain that Rikimaru had inflicted upon her. At the thought of him, Ayame buried her face in her hands and wailed.

In her heart and mind, nothing mattered anymore. She shivered as the cold breeze hugged her from her opened window. Ayame embraced herself wand walked over to the window and closed it. Ayame forced a tight smile, 'Just remember, he's doing this for you…This is for the best.'

Her smile widened, "Great! I have another mantra to repeat to myself. 'It's the right thing to do!' Over and over again!" Ayame let her hair loose and blew out the candles, bathing herself in darkness. She lied on her bed and drifted to sleep.

xxxxx

Rikimaru lied awake that night. He could not sleep knowing that the woman he loved suffered. He felt an urge to go to her, but he fought it, knowing that being apart from her, no matter how painful, was the right thing to do.

'This is all my fault', he thought with much spite. 'If only I had more self control…Master, I have disgraced our clan…' Rikimaru mentally said, clenching his fists.

With nothing to do, he took Izayoi and walked out of his home, in the dead of the night. He walked aimlessly through the village, not caring where his feet took him. Through his eyes, he only saw Ayame; her smiles, her laugh, her pouts…he could not think of anything else. She was his reason for living, and now, she was gone. With immediate realization, Rikimaru's feet had stopped walking while he still thought of her.

He finally snapped out of his daze and realized that he was in front of Ayame's house. His heart began to pound as he again felt an urge to see her. There. He caught a glimpse of her; he admitted that she did look better now and there was a tiny smile playing on her lips. He wondered why, 'Probably scheming on how to skin me alive.' he thought with much humor, although he failed to feel it.

He stared at her and realized that she was probably immensely distracted or not concentrating at the moment because she hadn't felt his presence yet. He saw her proceed to her bed and blew all the candles out.

It pained Rikimaru to see her. He should never have come there. He turned to leave and headed back home.

xxxxx

The next morning, Ayame woke up before dawn. She bathed and got dressed. She didn't know what had happened, but today, she felt different. She doesn't feel like crying anymore.

Although her heart still yearned for Rikimaru, she felt that maybe this was the start of her getting over him.

With much determination and cheerfulness, she left her home and sped off to Gohda castle. With much of her mind being preoccupied with her new mission, which was to get over Rikimaru, she did not realize that she collided with someone. Her temper began to rise, but decided to control it and instead, muttered an apology, "I'm sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going."

She stood up and began started to walk away when she was met with those all too familiar gray eyes.

"Rikimaru." she acknowledged curtly, but inside, her heart screamed for her to kiss him. "Ayame…good morning." he said flatly. She nodded and walked off. He stood there, rooted to his place, just watching her leave.

Ayame knocked on princess Kiku's doors, to which one of her maids had opened them. She showed Ayame in and told her that Kiku was still being dressed. Ayame stood with the room and waited patiently. Within minutes, Kiku came running and she hugged Ayame tightly. Ayame, feeling that she could use one tight hug right there, reciprocated Kiku's embrace.

"Oneechan! Good morning!" she cheerfully said. Ayame smiled at her, "Good morning to you too Kiku-hime. Come on, Gohda-sama will be expecting you for breakfast."

Ayame led Kiku to the dining hall and bowed her head to Lord Gohda and exited from the castle. She decided that the first step to get over this was to keep herself preoccupied.

'Hmm…I wonder what Kasumi is doing today?' she grinned. She walked all around the village and found her friend just being lazy by the sun. Ayame walked carefully towards her as she saw Kasumi's eyes to be closed. She put her face a mere inch from Kasumi's ears and yelled, "Wake up!"

"Eeeek!" Kasumi screamed at the top of her lungs as she body jolted up and shivered at the voice that apparently woke her from her trance. Her eyebrows immediately furrowed and she turned her head to see who the 'wise guy' was so that she could kill him. As she did so, she was met with the face of Ayame, who was grinning from ear to ear, "Good morning sunshine!"

Kasumi groaned, "Ayame…don't you have to be somewhere else? I don't know…maybe with your _lover_?" she purred the last word and Ayame made a disgusted face. Just then, Ayame's face contorted from disgusted to livid, "I have no lover."

The smile that danced on Kasumi's lips faded as she read between the lines of her friend's statement, "I'm not going to ask what had happened between you and Rikimaru."

Ayame nodded then smiled, "Good. Say…are you busy, by any chance?" Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Did it seem like I was busy when you woke me?"

Ayame crossed her arms, "Oh please…That was just a formality. Come on, want to spar?" Kasumi thought for a while and then nodded, "Fine. I have nothing to do anyway."

xxxxx

Rikimaru walked through the castle doors looking for anyone to spar with. He had already spoken to Lord Gohda concerning any possible missions he might assign to Rikimaru but he shook his head no. Rikimaru hid his disappointment and left the castle. The situation with Ayame was killing him.

He needed an escape; he needed a mission, but unfortunately, the gods have been kind enough to give him a few more days of rest. 'Yeah right.' he thought sarcastically.

Ay he walked through the training yard, he saw Ayame and Kasumi already sparring and by the looks of it, neither of them was holding back. He knew he should leave, but his legs weren't cooperating. He gave up and just grappled to the roof and watched them; watched _her_.

As she twirled her twin swords, he could see the luster and radiance that her soul possessed. 'Did I really make the right decision of letting her go?'

As he thought about it, the less sense his reason made even to his own ears but then, his so-called conscience butted in, 'But you want what's best for her, don't you? This is the setting that benefits her the most.'

He sighed, capitulating.

xxxxx

Another week had passed and Rikimaru terribly missed Ayame. Without any further thoughts, he went outside to find her. The sun has already set and no one was roaming the village streets. He walked along the road when he picked up her chi. He followed it until it led to the forest pond. Rikimaru blushed as the memory resurfaced.

He stood in the shadows, watching her every move, being mesmerized by her figure. She stood on top of a rock and stared at the moon. Rikimaru followed her trail of vision and noted how dreamily she looked at the moon. Another memory was triggered within him. Ayame loved the moon.

Rikimaru was brought back to reality when she spoke, "Rikimaru…why are you following me?"

Rikimaru's heart skipped a beat. She knew he was following her? But how? Why didn't she say anything sooner?

"You can't hide in the shadows forever." she said flatly. Rikimaru nodded and stepped from the shadows, revealing himself to her. She swallowed as she was met once again by his gray eyes.

"I apologize Ayame…"

Ayame snorted, "Don't give me that. What do you want?"

Rikimaru nodded, "I…miss you. I wanted to see you…"

Ayame felt her anger rising, "You miss me? Well, whose fault was that? Oh let me think, it was you! You're the one that did this to us, and then all of a sudden, you come spying on me, tell me you miss me and expect me to believe that!"

She walked up to him and slapped him, hard, "You've got some nerve!"

Rikimaru closed his eyes as he felt a pang of pain. Pain not from her slap, but from her truthful words. She was right. He was the one that ruined them, and now, he can't even find the strength to live up to what he decided for them.

He loved her, and she knew it. What really made her angry was that they knew for a fact that they loved each other, and yet, they can't be together.

Through her tantrum, a tear streamed down her face. Rikimaru saw the tear fall and wiped it from her face. Ayame closed her eyes as he touched her face. She loved him. She loved being touched by him. She loved being loved by him.

But, she knew what he was going say, 'We can't do this anymore.' That's what he'd say. Ayame slowly opened her eyes to find Rikimaru staring deep within her soul. The space between them was rapidly decreasing and Ayame took it upon herself to push him away. "You said so yourself Rikimaru, we can't do this. Now please leave." she snarled, pointing to the other direction. Rikimaru nodded and disappeared.

Because of much emotion at play, neither Rikimaru nor Ayame noticed the figure that watched them from afar. The figure, huddled in the shadows grinned, "So, there's a fight between the two eh? Perfect."

He continued to sit there, watching, as Ayame sat on the ground, crying. The figure sneered, "Soon…my pretty…I will have you…" and with that promise, he too disappeared into the night.

xxxxx

Another day has passed, and once again Ayame found herself, sitting by the pond. Thinking, thinking and thinking some more. For some reason, she found it hard to get a night's sleep. She then thought about Rikimaru and she shook her head, "This is just crazy…he's not worth all the aggravation." She was heading back home when a dart pricked the skin on her neck.

Ayame immediately felt its sting and quickly removed it. She unsheathed her tantō and turned around, facing the forest, "Show yourself!" she demanded. The figure jumped from one of the trees and slowly walked towards her and she stared in disbelief, "You…but I killed you! Rikimaru killed you!"

Onikage sneered at her, "That is what I led you to believe whore!"

Ayame gritted her teeth and drew her weapons. At this Onikage smirked, "I don't think this is a time to fight…" Ayame's eyes weren't focusing, her head was spinning. She fell to her knees and looked up at Onikage, who walked up to her. Onikage's figure was the last she saw as everything around her was engulfed in darkness.

xxxxx

The morning after, as Kiku got up and dressed, she awaited Ayame's daily visit, but she never came. Kiku's fragile heart sank, 'Why didn't oneechan come visit me today? Did I do something wrong?'

Without Ayame, Kiku proceeded to walk through the castle hallways to see her father for breakfast when she came across Rikimaru. Kiku ran towards the ninja, "Rikimaru! Good morning!" Rikimaru smiled, "Good morning hime-sama…How are you today?"

Kiku frowned, "Rikimaru, have you seen Ayame today?"

Rikimaru cocked an eyebrow, "Not since the night before last Princess. Why? Is there something amiss?"

"She was supposed to visit me today…like she does every morning. But today, she didn't come. Do you know where she might be?"

Rikimaru's mind began to race; it wasn't like Ayame to break her promises to Kiku. After all, Kiku was like a sister to her. Either something very important came up, or there was something terribly wrong. Kiku stared at Rikimaru, confused, "Rikimaru? Can you hear me?"

Rikimaru blinked, "Ah, I apologize for that hime-sama. I assure you, nothing's wrong. Ayame probably just got held up from one of her missions."

Kiku managed a tight smile, "Alright…I just hope that she's alright." And with those words, Kiku proceeded down the hall. Rikimaru stared at the girl, 'Me too hime-sama…me too.'

Rikimaru bowed in front of Lord Gohda, "Gohda-sama…you have summoned me?" Lord Gohda nodded, "Rikimaru. A rumor has reached my ears…" Rikimaru wondered, 'what rumor?'

"My daughter asked me of Ayame's whereabouts. I am all too aware of what you have told her. I am grateful. I too, do not wish to worry her. But, I am worried about Ayame. Kiku has told me that she is missing. I want you to find her Rikimaru. That is your mission."

Rikimaru bowed again, "Yes master. I shall bring her back."

Rikimaru darted from the castle and headed straight to Ayame's home. As he opened the door, he noticed that her bed had not been slept in. 'She never reached home…I wonder why?'

His next destination was the pond in the forest. When he arrived, he quickly eyed the surroundings for anything amiss. His wandering eyes stopped at a spot on the ground. He walked up to it and noticed what seemed to be a dart. He carefully examined it and found out that it was sleeping drug. He also noticed the two sets of different footprints.

One was Ayame's the other he could not identify. Rikimaru looked around once more and by the bushes, he noticed something gleaming. He walked over to it and discovered Ayame's flower sister bell.

At that moment, Rikimaru knew that Ayame had been taken captive. But who would attempt to do such a thing? And why? Information? Rikimaru clenched his fists, "Oh Gods…please let Ayame be alright."

xxxxx

Ayame slowly opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' she thought hard to recall last night's events but it proved fruitless, 'Aaargh…I can't remember a thing!' As her eyes begin to focus, she quickly realized that her wrists and ankles where shackled to the wall. Her eyes narrowed as last night's events unfolded within her mind. 'Damn! I've been captured!' Ayame quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a damp cell, with steel bars in front of her. She stood up and walked towards the bars but the chains and shackles prevented her from even walking a step from the wall, much less touch the bars. Ayame turned her attention to her chains and examined it, hoping to find any means to break them off.

"There's no way to remove them." sneered a voice in the shadows. Ayame's head shot up, "Who's there!"

The figure emerged from the shadows. Ayame's eyes blazed in anger as she came face to face with the mad man himself, Onikage.

"So, why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

Onikage continued to smile as he looked her up and down, noting her helpless state. Ayame scowled, "Like what you see ugly? Well, you'll just have to keep looking, because you'll never get it! I'm not surprised though! With that face of yours, you're sure to scare even zombies!"

Onikage merely laughed, "You are full of spirit! Now, I see why Rikimaru has chosen you. But pretending to be unafraid isn't going to help you. Even now, your mind and heart wish for Rikimaru to arrive and save you…"

Ayame let out an exasperated sigh, "Care to run that by me again? You're a coward! If I weren't bound, you wouldn't speak to me that way! Now, tell me…what do you want from me?"

Onikage unlocked her cell and stepped inside, dangling the keys in front of Ayame's face. He walked up to her and stroked her side with his callous hand. Ayame jumped at his touch and took a step away from him, "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Onikage sneered, "Why not? Rikimaru will get jealous?" He walked closer to her again and whispered in her ear, "You know, what he doesn't know won't hurt him…" he whispered silkily as he sensuously licked her ear.

Ayame screamed and slapped him, "You touch me again, and I'll kill you." she threatened darkly.

"Bitch!" Onikage shouted, "You are in no position to act the way you do whore! Soon…Rikimaru will be here, then I will kill him…" he smirked, "But you, I'll keep you a little while longer."

Ayame smirked back, "Rikimaru will never come! I am a ninja after all…He'll never come for me!"

Onikage's smirked deepened, "I assure you he will come. For a woman, you are very slow when it comes to matters of the heart."

Onikage turned his back on her and disappeared into the darkness. Ayame stood there, dumbfounded. Matters of the heart? What about him? How does he come to know such things? Rikimaru would never come. He swore to be a ninja, and as such, he swore to abide by every ninja law…He would never break a law just for her, would he?

xxxxx


	7. Reunited

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMON**

**Chapter 7: Reunited**

That evening, as the sun had just set, Rikimaru walked back to the village. Rikimaru felt as if he were being followed. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Come out. What do you want?" he asked impatiently. Kasumi dropped a step behind him from a house's roof.

"I didn't mean to follow you Rikimaru…I'm sorry."

Kasumi couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a lump in her throat building. Rikimaru grunted, "Come off it woman. If you have nothing else to say, then I bid you goodbye."

Rikimaru started to walk off and Kasumi ran after him, "What I want to say is that…I wish you luck…I would like nothing more than to have Ayame back…"

Rikimaru nodded and walked away again when Kasumi continued, "She's very lucky to have someone like you shower her with such affections."

Rikimaru said nothing and continued to walk towards his home leaving Kasumi with her thoughts, not seeing the tear that streaked her cheek.

As he walked towards his home, his sharp eyes saw an arrow with a scroll hanging on his wall. With a racing heart, he ran towards it. When he reached it, he quickly grabbed the scroll and read it.

_Rikimaru, _

_We have her. She is unharmed and if you like her to remain that way, you will come at an abandoned mine just north of Tenrai's old fortress. _

Rikimaru gritted his teeth and crumpled the scroll. Without hesitation, he quickly prepared to depart. From the storeroom, he took out three smoke bombs, four blowguns, four super crimson blades, two healing potions and his other sword, the Muramasa.

He paused.

Master Shiunsai had taught him, Ayame and Tatsumaru alike that once a fellow ninja had fallen captive, he or she was to be left behind and that no rescue of any kind was to be attempted. But, he also taught them what it meant to be a family, and Ayame was family. 'I don't care if I break the law! Tonight, I shall get Ayame back, even if the punishment means eternal shame and disgrace!'

No; it didn't matter. He'd get her back.

'Hold on Ayame…I'm coming.'

With these thoughts and Izayoi, Rikimaru departed for the Abandoned mine.

Within an hour, he reached the island, which was Tenrai's old fortress. Rikimaru's eyes narrowed and focused. There. Just beyond the horizon, across the water, there was land. He took the boat that he rode in on and oared for the other side. He stopped mid way and scanned the area ahead.

Sure enough, he saw the entrance to the mine, and sure enough, there were guards. Rikimaru also looked at the surroundings. From the entrance, were trees on both sides and a ledge on the left side of the entrance.

Rikimaru carefully got off the boat and decided to swim. He decided that waltzing in there with the boat would just alert the guards and ambush him. Rikimaru pushed the boat to the shore's direction while he swam towards the trees, to the left side of the mine. He was very fortunate, the seas were calm and the fog was thick, aiding in hiding his presence.

From the water, his slowly rose up and headed for the trees and observed the two guards. Sure enough, the two sighted the boat and decided to pull it to shore. Rikimaru grappled into the ledge above him to get a better view.

Rikimaru watched with intense eyes, tightly grasping Izayoi waiting for the chance to strike. As the guards pulled the boat into shore, Rikimaru seized this moment and jumped from the ledge landing Izayoi to one of the guard's back.

With lightning speed, he quickly pulled Izayoi from the man's back and slashed the other guard on the chest, then on the back and once more on the chest before the other man could react. He stared at Izayoi and momentarily marveled at the gleam it held as the guards' blood tainted its cold steel blade.

With the two guards disposed of, Rikimaru darted into the mines. After minutes of exploring the mines, Rikimaru's heart began to race. 'Ayame…hold on!'

There. There was another guard, walking back and forth along a hallway. Rikimaru watched in the shadows, as he observed the man's movements. When he turned his back, Rikimaru ran towards him and slit his throat without him even noticing.

After going through maze within the mine, he entered a room which seemed to be dungeon. His eyes searched the area for any sign of Ayame. His eyes stopped as he saw a prison cell. He quickly ran towards it and within it, he saw a figure lying on the ground. A woman lay on the ground before him. His heartbeat hastened, "Ayame!"

He knelt in front of her and grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. He tightly embraced her, "You're going to be alright Ayame…come on…"

Ayame slowly opened her eyes and saw Rikimaru's gray eyes staring back at her. She smiled and hugged Rikimaru, "Rikimaru you came!"

Ayame smiled evilly and slashed Rikimaru in the back with a small knife that was concealed in her hand, "But you have to die now!"

"Aargh!" Rikimaru yelled in pain as he pulled the blade from his skin. He quickly pushed her away and unsheathed Izayoi, "Who are you!" Ayame made a face and fluttered her "puppy dog eyes", "It's me really…Oh…why are you looking at me like that? Are you really going to hurt me Rikimaru?"

Rikimaru was unfazed and still tightly grasped Izayoi, "You are not Ayame. Where is she?"

Ayame laughed, "You'll have to go through me if you want to find out!"

The fake Ayame lunged at Rikimaru, savagely slashing and slicing everywhere. Rikimaru easily dodged them and slashed her in the back. The fake Ayame screamed a piercing scream.

Rikimaru looked at the heap of a woman at his feet, "I'll ask you again. Where is she?" The woman turned to face Rikimaru with a face that could kill. Her eyes blazed in anger and once again, lunged at Rikimaru.

Rikimaru raised an eyebrow before dodging her and finally sheathing his sword in her abdomen. In an instant, the chameleon spell had worn out and it revealed the woman's true form; it was another ninja.

Rikimaru walked past the body and jumped as a crimson blade connected with the ground at the very place where he was standing. He turned around to see Onikage grinning like mad, "Ah! I knew you would come Rikimaru!"

Just then, six ninjas walked from behind Onikage and unsheathed their swords. Rikimaru remained silent as the six ninjas circled him. As if on cue, one of the ninjas, right in front of Rikimaru attacked him. Rikimaru parried his attack and stabbed him in the stomach. The second ninja came from behind and Rikimaru rolled over on the floor, coming in close contact with another ninja.

With quick thinking, Rikimaru thrust Izayoi backwards, stabbing the ninja behind him. Now, two of the other ninjas came running towards him. Rikimaru threw his super crimson blade, which disabled the two advancing ninjas. At seeing the other two ninjas disabled, the last two advanced at Rikimaru.

Rikimaru saw them from the corner of his eyes and he threw a smoke bomb temporarily blinding them. Rikimaru quickly got behind the ninjas and slit their throats. He turned his back to face the other two ninjas that were disabled from the super crimson blade. Rikimaru, not wanting to waste anymore time, merely threw a bomb at them that exploded on impact.

With all of the ninjas taken care of, Rikimaru turned to face Onikage, who had a sadistic grin spread across his face. Rikimaru gritted his teeth in anger, "Where is she!"

Onikage laughed, "She's around…but if you want her back, you'll have to kill me."

Rikimaru glared at him, "I already killed you…and I'd do it again!" Onikage shot daggers at him, "Then, have at you!"

And so, the two battled. Onikage kicked Rikimaru, and it connected with Rikimaru's jaw. Rikimaru was blown backwards. Onikage walked over to him, "Is that your strength Rikimaru?" Rikimaru glared at him from the floor and thrust Izayoi upwards, hitting Onikage's chest.

After battling for an hour, Onikage landed with a slashed chest, back and bloody face, while Rikimaru had two broken ribs and a bloody nose. Rikimaru panted, "You're insane!"

Onikage laughed, "Why do you say that? Because I tried to revive Lord Mei-Oh?" Rikimaru said nothing but still grasped Izayoi, tighter than ever. Onikage shook his head, "You are blind! You could have joined us Rikimaru! You still can! Leave this whore…this Ayame!" Rikimaru's eyes blazed in anger, "I would never join you!"

With anger taking over, Rikimaru stood in front of Onikage, reciting kanji in his mind. Onikage laughed again, "What are you doing? Casting a spe-"

He never finished his sentence as Rikimaru, with lightning speed, advanced at him sheathing Izayoi in his chest. Onikage could not move; the pain he felt was exquisite. The sword seemed to be draining him of his energy. As Rikimaru withdrew Izayoi, he turned his back on Onikage and cast his arms down, while Onikage was struck with a powerful lightning bolt from the heavens, finally killing him.

Rikimaru continued to close his eyes; he had just unleashed the Wrath of Heaven on Onikage. Rikimaru heard his limp body fell to the ground.

After a moment of silence, Rikimaru heard a cackle. As he turned to Onikage, Rikimaru's eyes widened in shock; he was gone, again.

xxxxx

After minutes of searching, he found what he came for. Ayame lied on a makeshift bed, sedated. He ran to her but stopped a few meters away. "Ayame…" he softly called to her. No response. He called to her again, still no answer came.

This time, he sat beside her sleeping form, lightly touched her cheek and whispered to her ear, "Ayame…" Ayame yawned after a few seconds, "Riki…Rikimaru? Is that you?" With a sigh of relief, Ayame flung her arms around Rikimaru's neck and he on her waist.

Ayame sat there, with her eyes closed, just wanting the moment to last…his body felt warm against hers. Rikimaru woke her from her trance, "Come on, let's go…" Ayame nodded, "Right."

Ayame straightened her hair and gi and started to walk away, leaving Rikimaru behind with his thoughts. Rikimaru felt a pang of pain sting his heart. They were back to being elusive to one another. Their moment had past.

As they exited the mine and walked through the woods, a persistent annoying thought nagged Ayame's brain. She blinked and decided to break the silence around them for the last hour and confront him about it, "Rikimaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Why? Why did you come for me?" Ayame asked boldly. Rikimaru said nothing for a while and continued to walk. His silence annoyed Ayame immensely, "Well? Why? You know you weren't supposed to…"

Rikimaru sighed and stopped to look at her in the eyes, "You know why… I do not wish to talk about this any further. You are safe, that's the only thing that counts."

Ayame stubbornly crossed her arms, "You know what the punishment is."

Rikimaru muttered something inaudible to Ayame's ears and began walking away again. Ayame stood there, fuming, "Hey! Don't you walk away from me!"

She ran up to him, "Well?" Rikimaru pushed past her, "Lord Gohda has bent the rules this time for you. That's why I came for you." Truth be told, that was part of the reason, but the whole truth was, he loved her. That was why he came.

Being the leader of the Azuma Ninja, Rikimaru knew all too well what the punishment was for his actions. He also knew that he would brave any danger and face any punishment, no matter how severe; just to save the person he loved. Ayame nodded with a tinge of hurt. 'That's all?' she thought.

'Figures.' she scowled mentally.

xxxxx

Kasumi lied on her bed that night, with her eyes wide open. She could not sleep. Her heart was beating fast; it was pounding. The exact reason being, she wasn't sure. She kept telling herself that it was merely nervousness about Ayame's apparent predicament. "Of course that's the reason…I hope Ayame is alright."

"Is that the real reason?" a voice in the dark teased.

Kasumi gasped as she heard the voice speak and without delay, she grabbed her sword and held it in front of her, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The voice did no such thing and laughed all around her, "It's always about 'her' isn't it?"

Kasumi furrowed her brows in exasperation, "What are you talking about?"

The voice cackled, "You know of what I speak. Do not feign ignorance child. I know that you look up to her…you admire her so much that you began to envy her. But like the good deceiver that you are, you projected a different façade in front of her. You pretended to be her friend. Encouraging her, comforting her…but you never meant any of it…You waited…and waited until she would be complacent enough for you to strike behind her back!"

"Enough!" Kasumi shouted. The voice laughed harder, "But alas…she never did…That is, not until recent developments…You have loved her partner all your life…watching him from afar and again envying her for having close relations to him…You began to hate her as you watched her unknowingly hurt him. You hated her because it was her that he loved…and the fact that he would never love you!"

"Shut up!" Kasumi yelled, falling to her knees and dropping her sword to the ground. She hugged herself, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want what you want…I want to kill this whore, this Ayame…"

Kasumi looked up to the darkness, "And what makes you think that I'd help you?"

The person grinned in the dark, "Why…with her out of the way, you are now free to pursue your romance with Rikimaru…life would be so easy without her wouldn't it?"

"Never! I would never do such a horrible thing! I love Ayame! I would never betray her!"

"You're only fooling yourself…when you're alone, you hear voices don't you? Voices that tell you to do things that you deem horrible…such as, killing Ayame. But you tell yourself that you don't want to…convincing yourself to forget such matters…and now that she's been captured, you saw this as your chance to be with Rikimaru…but he rejected you. Do not act hastily. I will give you a choice…either join me and fulfill your dreams, or suffer. When you have decided, meet me by the mountain top by the second full moon."

With those words, Kasumi heard the ruffling of a cloak in the wind. Kasumi walked over to her bed and thought about what the person said, 'I…do love Rikimaru…but…' she sighed as she paused, and then, a moment later continued, 'It's always about Ayame…Ayame this and Ayame that! I'm sick of it!'

Another voice joined in, 'Then what are you waiting for? What's to think about? This is your chance to get rid of her…Finally, you can be within his arms…Not her, you…'

Kasumi gritted her teeth in anger as she imagined Ayame in Rikimaru's arms. She plopped down on her bed and got behind the covers and a sad smile on her face. She had decided.

xxxxx

Rikimaru and Ayame reached Gohda Castle the next day. Once there, the two went their separate ways without saying anything to one another. After being healed by Noriko, Rikimaru reported to Lord Gohda. He passed Ayame on the way to his master's chambers. He looked at her but she avoided his gaze and continued out the doors. Rikimaru came inside and Lord Gohda motioned for him to sit down. Rikimaru did as he was told.

"Rikimaru, I am pleased to see that you have succeeded in your mission. Ayame is safe and sound thanks to you."

Rikimaru nodded, "I have only done as you commanded…"

Lord Gohda smiled, "Then go now and rest Rikimaru. I know you are still weary."

"Then I take my leave, My Lord." replied Rikimaru, bowing. As he neared the doors, Lord Gohda spoke again, "Rikimaru, I consider you as a friend to me, not just my ninja. And, as a friend, I am giving you an advice." Rikimaru froze but kept his back to his lord.

"Do as your heart tells you…That is the right path."

Rikimaru said nothing and exited the chambers.

xxxxx

Ayame walked inside her home, still thinking about Lord Gohda had said. 'Follow you heart…I wonder what…' She thought for a while, and then smiled at the realization, 'He knows…about Rikimaru and me…but, he didn't prohibit it…'

Rikimaru sat in his home, polishing Izayoi and thought of the Lord's words. Maybe Lord Gohda was right. Maybe he did deserve Ayame after all. After much with himself, he put Izayoi back on its sheathe on his back and departed to see her. As he walked towards the door, he heard a knock. He slowly opened it and found Ayame, looking at him, "May I come in?"

Rikimaru's heart jumped at the sight of her, but nonetheless, kept a stoic expressionless face. He nodded and she came in. They sat on the cushions, looking at each other, neither one speaking. Ayame shivered at their present situation while Rikimaru remained as motionless as ever.

Rikimaru spoke first, "Ayame…I…there are so many things I want to say to you…I don't know where to begin…" Ayame's heart leaped, "I…Rikimaru…I just want to apologize…"

Rikimaru put a finger on her lips, "No…I should be the one to apologize…you were right. I did this to us…I was too stubborn to realize it…but now I know. I know that…I do need you Ayame. I need you to live. I love you…I want to be with you…for the rest of my life…"

Ayame's eyes began to be filled with tears, "Rikimaru…" Rikimaru was surprised to see her cry, "Are you alright?"

Ayame looked at him again, "Just shut up!" Rikimaru was taken aback and she continued, "Just shut up and kiss me…"

Rikimaru smiled and kissed her fiercely, letting out all of the pent out emotions within him. Ayame responded just as hungrily. They parted minutes later, out of breath. Ayame stood up and held out her hand to Rikimaru. He took her hand and stood up. Ayame led them to the bedroom and Rikimaru closed the door behind him. Rikimaru looked at Ayame again and saw her sit on his bed. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He held her hand and she squeezed his.

She gently touched his cheek and he sighed. Ayame turned his face towards her own and kissed him. He kissed her back, cupping her face in his hands. He trailed kisses down from her lips to her neck. Ayame moaned, "Rikimaru…" Rikimaru stopped and searched her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Ayame smiled, "Make love to me Rikimaru…" Rikimaru gulped, his heart pounding, "Are you sure?" Ayame lied on the bed and gently pulled him with her, "Why do you always ask me that?"

Rikimaru nodded and said nothing more and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Ayame's hands worked their way to untie Rikimaru's gi. Rikimaru slipped gi off and removed Ayame's tabi boots. Ayame removed Rikimaru's armguards and he removed hers. Ayame sat up, pulled Rikimaru with her and grunted as she found it hard to remove Rikimaru's chainmail. Rikimaru chuckled and helped her remove it.

With him being completely nude, Ayame smiled wickedly, and he frowned, "That's not fair is it? We'll just have to even the odds!" Ayame smiled and he kissed her again, tugging at her pants. Ayame slipped them off while Rikimaru's hand snaked up to her waist, the other found its way under her top, cupping her breast.

She moaned in the kiss and he smiled. Rikimaru's hands pulled at her top and pulled it over her head. Rikimaru unclasped her brassiere and laid her on the bed once again, with him on top. He began to nip at her skin, biting on her neck, leaving pink marks. He sucked on the skin by her shoulders.

Ayame wrapped her arms around his waist and also kissed his neck. Ayame shivered as the breeze touched her body. Rikimaru felt her shiver and grabbed the blanket beside Ayame and put it around them.

Rikimaru gently spread Ayame's legs and buried himself in her. She moaned in ecstasy as he thrust into her, faster and harder than ever.

After reaching their climax together, Rikimaru collapsed on her, panting. Feeling all of his energy seep from his body, Rikimaru lay motionless on top of her.

Ayame felt warm as she felt Rikimaru's essence within her, invading her. Ayame stroked his back, "Rikimaru…" Rikimaru closed his eyes and nibbled on her neck. After minutes of recovery, he pulled out of her and rolled off of her. Ayame snuggled close to him and he pulled her closer, putting his arm around her waist. Ayame spoke first, "Rikimaru…will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything…"

"Promise me you'll never leave me again…"

Rikimaru tightened his hold on her, "Never again my love…"

Ayame rose from the bed and looked at her lover's eyes, "I love you…" Rikimaru pulled her back down with him and whispered into her ears, "And I you…"

xxxxx


	8. Parting

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF**

**Chapter 8: Parting**

In the dead of the night, Rikimaru felt for Ayame on the other side of the bed, but failed to feel her. Lazily, he opened his eyes. His eyes searched the room and rested when he saw her standing by the opened window, staring at the moon, with a white sheet wrapped around her petite body. He grabbed one of his loose robes and put in on himself.

He quietly walked towards her and encircled her waist with his arms, "Hi…what are you thinking of?" Ayame smiled and held his hands by her waist, "Nothing much…just being thankful I suppose…" Rikimaru raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Ayame rested her back against him and sighed, "For you…for having you…I just can't imagine life without you Rikimaru…"

She tore her eyes from the moon, faced Rikimaru and searched his eyes, "I took you for granted Rikimaru…all those times…those eight years, since master and Tatsumaru died…I never really thought that I could ever lose you. And then…even if for a while, I did. And I never want that to happen, ever again." Rikimaru embraced her tightly and ran his slender fingers through her silky raven black hair, "I would never leave you Ayame."

Ayame pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, "I love you…" He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too…"

Ayame quirked an eyebrow, "Now that we're back together, I want to get a straight answer from you." Rikimaru gave her a puzzled look, "Concerning what?" Ayame began to blush, "Well…you did say that the only reason you came to rescue me was because Lord Gohda wanted you to…is that really the only reason?"

Rikimaru's lips curved up, a teasing smile dancing upon his lips, "What do you think Ayame? Do you think that's true?"

Ayame bit her lip, "I don't know! You tell me!"

"If you must know, then yes. That is the only reason."

Ayame frowned and pulled away from him rather roughly, "Hmph! That's what I figured!" she yelled. Rikimaru chuckled and Ayame snarled, "What's so funny?" Rikimaru looked at her face, fuming with rage, "Being a ninja, I suspected that you are not one to be easily deceived and swayed…I guess I was wrong."

Ayame clenched her fists, "What did you say!"

Rikimaru sighed, now he did it. Ayame looked like she is about to kill. Rikimaru walked towards her but she began to back away from him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Come on Ayame…this is senseless."

"Senseless? Senseless! How would you feel if your lover suddenly told you that the act she did wasn't out of love but out of duty! Wouldn't you feel hurt? Angry? Insulted!" she screeched.

Rikimaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "You are very noisy. Do you know that?"

Ayame sent him a death glare and crossed her arms, "I don't care if I'm noisy!" she yelled. Rikimaru sighed again, "Look…what I said was true. I came for you because I was ordered to. But, I also did it because I wanted to. Because I love you. I would've still saved you even if Lord Gohda told me not to…"

Ayame faced him once again, her facial features softening momentarily before a skeptic look took over, "Really?"

Rikimaru walked up to her and took her hand in his, "You should know by now that I'll do anything for you…that's how much you mean to me…" Ayame enjoyed the attention she was getting. But she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

And so, with a tired and sore body, she slowly make way for his bed and laid on her side, turning her back on Rikimaru. Rikimaru followed her seconds later and put his arm on her waist, "O-yasumi nasai Ayame…" he whispered to her ear. Ayame merely snorted and closed her eyes.

'And just when I thought things were getting better…' Rikimaru thought.

xxxxx

Ayame woke up at the feeling of the warm rays of the sun on her face. She softly rubbed her eyes and attempted to hop out of bed when she felt an arm being draped tightly on her waist. She smiled as she laid her eyes on Rikimaru. He was still asleep.

He looked so angelic, so innocent…so harmless. But he was quite the opposite. Both of them were. Angelic maybe, but innocent and harmless? Never. Both had seen life's harsh realities, countless men and women had fallen from their hands and blades.

Ayame snapped back to reality as she heard him grunt in his sleep. She continued to stare when he whispered, "Staring is rude you know…"

Ayame smacked Rikimaru in the arm, "How long have you been awake?"

Rikimaru grinned, "Long enough."

Ayame, quickly grabbing the white sheet to cover her body, jumped out of bed and headed straight for the bath house.

"Hey Rikimaru!"

Rikimaru's head shot up as he heard her, "What is it?"

"Want to join me?" she asked mischievously. He blinked before giving her one of his boyish smiles.

xxxxx

Kasumi yawned as she stretched her arms. Kasumi's good mood faded as she remembered yesterday's news. Ayame was back. Rikimaru had succeeded in rescuing her.

As she scrubbed her body within the bath house, she only thought of him. Her lips curved up to a smile. 'I want to see how he is doing…'

After she had bathed, she put on her azure gi and set her hair into a proper braid. She smiled as she looked at her reflection on the mirror.

Her heart pounded as she neared his home. She stood in front of it, being momentarily paralyzed with nervousness. She finally nodded and knocked on his door.

Kasumi stifled a gasp as she saw the person who answered his door. "Kasumi? What're you doing here?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

Kasumi racked her brains for a response, "Erm…I came by your house as soon as I can when I heard you were back…but you weren't there so I came here, in hopes of finding you…" Ayame raised an eyebrow, not buying it entirely but was thrown back to reality as she heard Rikimaru speak from behind her, "Who's at the door Ayame?"

Ayame turned her head to face him, "Its Kasumi Riki. She's here to see me."

'Riki?' Within Kasumi's innocent façade, she fumed.

Ayame stepped out of the house and faced Kasumi, "Well…I…I'm back."

Kasumi folded her arms, "So, I'm guessing that you two have gotten back together?"

Ayame smiled, "Yeah…It seems so."

Kasumi nodded, mentally shouting at herself to hold back any tear that she might cry. She managed a tight smile and pointed to the other side of the village, "Well, I suppose you two will want to catch up on things. I'll see you later Ayame."

Ayame nodded and Kasumi began walking away. As she took more steps farther away, a voice in her head screamed at her, 'Now do you see why we have to get rid of her? She ruined everything!'

Kasumi stopped walking and put her hands on either side of her head, 'Who or what are you?'

The voice within her head laughed, 'What a silly question! I am you!'

Kasumi's hands trembled, 'You're not me! I am nothing like you! I would never sacrifice my friendship for my worldly desires!'

'That's where you're wrong…You already had…' With those words, the voice disappeared and Kasumi's vision once again focused, "What's wrong with me?"

xxxxx

Night had fallen. Kasumi had spent the last few hours of what she was to do. She had seen how happy Rikimaru and Ayame had been…And her problem with herself would only cause them harm.

She sighed as she really thought about it. There was only one thing to do. Her cheeks drooped as she weighed the consequences of the actions that she was to undertake.

If she left the village and Lord Godha's services, she would be branded as a nukenin…A runaway ninja…A traitor, in other words…

She sighed; the shame was too much to bear, she knew, but she had no choice.

Perhaps, she would see Ayame again one day…with her family…

But now, Kasumi deemed that there was no other choice…

She knew what she wanted and it was something that she could never have. And rather than drive herself crazy within their presence, she'd rather find a better life somewhere else.

Shame or no shame, it was better than living one's life in continuous pain and anguish. And what of the stranger's offer?

No.

She'd never do that.

Right…?

'Of course not…Ayame is like a sister to me…' she thought, 'I…cannot…'

Even if she heard voices in her head screaming at her to do so, she would never do it. Never.

She nodded as she prepared her small pack of her belongings. There was no going back.

A few moments later, she found herself blending with the shadows, looking at her quaint little house one last time, "Farewell."

"Be happy Ayame…"

And with that, she had vanished with a swirl of leaves…within the gentle breeze…

Unbeknownst to her, a figure had been lurking, watching her.

"You would succumb in the end…You'll see…This little escapade of yours would not save you…" the deep male voice spoke as he too disappeared within the leaves.

xxxxx

Ayame blinked as she knocked within Kasumi's door. She had not answered. She was nowhere to be found. She had asked around about her strange friend's whereabouts but none had seen her auburn-haired friend.

She frowned as she returned within her own home.

Where could she be?

She stiffened as she felt a presence. She relaxed as she realized that it was a familiar one.

"Rikimaru." she spoke flatly, her emotions for the aforesaid man well concealed.

The man smiled within his soul. He really shouldn't outwardly anyway.

"Something is amiss. What is it?" he stoically asked.

She turned to him with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed, "Kasumi is gone."

"…"

Rikimaru wasn't all that surprised. There was no much strife within the girl's eyes the last time their eyes had met. And it would seem that she had concealed it effectively from Ayame…

"She needs to find her own path Ayame." was all that he said.

Ayame looked within Rikimaru's deep gray eyes and nodded, understanding completely.

'Why didn't she say anything…?' she asked within. But then, she supposed she would understand. As shinobi, secrets weren't uncommon. Pride was another factor…

She nodded, "I hope that she finds what she's looking for."

There was a part of her that wanted to see Kasumi again in the near future…or whenever it may be…But there was another part of her…that didn't. She knew how fate dealt hands to people; some would have incredible luck while others would have equally incredible misfortune.

It just so happened that shinobi usually become unfortunate…

Should there come a time when she and Kasumi would cross paths, she knew that it wouldn't be as friends…rather, as enemies.

The girl was a friend of hers…She did not want the other to fall by her blades. That would be…wrong. And so, for that, she wished Kasumi all the luck in the world. And wished with all of her heart that they never meet again.

Ayame smiled a bit at Rikimaru, lowering her guard for the moment. He walked over to her and held her hand, "No confusion this time?"

She shook her head, "No…"

She tiptoed and there brought his mask down, revealing his handsome face to her once more. The two leaned in.

They kissed tenderly, lovingly, no longer afraid of the consequences of their actions…

Because there were none.

Lord Gohda had told them to follow their heart…And they did just that.

Perhaps there was hope after all…They were ninja. They were bound by the shackles of honor, duty…

They were bound to the shadows.

They were to live in the shadows and to die in the shadows.

But now, even they were still bound by such a covenant…by such a code, an addendum had been made within the covenant.

To be faithful in love…

To love…

Now, even if they were still bound…they were no longer alone. Their hearts had been unified at last…And they knew that from this moment on, their paths in life would only be all the more perilous…

But neither cared.

They would brave all dangers…together.

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
